Ah ! Le printemps !
by Moriganes
Summary: Ah ! Le printemps! Les oiseaux font les beaux avec leurs plumes au couleurs chatoyantes, les matous miaulent aux désespoirs sous les fenêtres de leur belle, le cerf brame...Et les dragons ? Plus précisément, les hommes ayant une partie dragonienne ? Histoire d'une jeune fille qui découvre la vie avec un dragon slayer pendant la saison des amours. ( donc lemons)
1. Chapitre I

Un printemps magnifique s'annonçait à Magnolia, il faisait beau et chaud, peut-être un peu trop chaud pour la saison. Wendy, la jeune dragonne slayer céleste, profita du beau temps pour étudier les écrits que lui avait laissés Grandine, dans le parc de la résidence pour fille de Fairy Tail. Une partie de l'ouvrage concernait l'anatomie et la physiologie des dragon slayers. Ces connaissances lui étaient nécessaires pour utiliser efficacement sa magie de soutien. Elle arriva à un chapitre qui l'interpella, elle semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

 **\- Que t'arrive-t'il, Wendy ?** demanda Charuru qui venait d'arriver.

 **\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?** s'enquit l'adolescente inquiète.

 **\- Le 21 Avril. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il faut que je parle au maître, vite !** dit la bleue.

Elle se leva et partit d'un pas presser en direction de la guilde. Dans la grande salle de Fairy Tail, Wendy se dirigea directement vers la barwoman. Elle remarqua que Natsu et Gajeel étaient absents.

 **\- Wendy ! Tu veux quelque chose ?** Demanda Mirajane.

 **\- Non merci Mira, le maître est là ?**

 **-Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas que l'on appelle maître, il a l'impression d'être son grand-père.** Reprocha gentiment la blanche. **Il est dans son bureau.**

 **\- Merci.**

L'adolescente se précipita vers le bureau à l'étage, passant devant Lucy qui discutait avec Erza et devant Lévy lisant face à ses deux équipiers, elle les salua rapidement. Elle monta les escaliers et arriva devant une porte et toqua.

 **\- Entrez** , dit le maître.

La bleue entra, elle vit Luxus qui croulait sous les doléances du conseil, d'élus de villes et des factures de réparations diverses.

 **-Arrrrgf** , s'agaça le mage de foudre, **je crois que je préférais avant.** Il leva la tête. **Wendy, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

Depuis qu'il était maître, Luxus avait une nette préférence pour les mages qui ne saccageaient pas la guilde et ne détruisaient pas des quartiers entiers, voir des villes entières, en un instant, Wendy faisait donc parti de ses préférés. Il était donc toujours à l'écoute pour elle.

 **\- Il y a quelque chose d'important dont je dois te parler à propos des dragon slayers de première génération.** La jeune fille semblait inquiète et gênée.

 **\- Qu'y a-t'il ? Ils vont me poser encore plus de problème que maintenant ? Franchement, je ne vois pas comment ces deux crétins peuvent m'emmerder plus,** dit Luxus avec lassitude.

 **\- C'est-à-dire que….**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Des cris retentirent. Des cris de détresse, pas ceux que l'on entendait habituellement dans les bagarres générales. Les deux dragon slayers se précipitèrent dans le hall principal. Lucy pleurait dans les bras de Juvia, elle tremblait de tous ses membres avec son débardeur déchiré. Erza était en armure de l'impératrice de feu, Natsu gisait devant elle sur une table défoncée. De l'autre côté de la salle, Mira avait pris son apparence de Satan Soul et était devant un Gajeel inconscient. Lévy tremblait dans les bras de Jett, une bretelle de sa robe déchirée. Wendy et Luxus descendirent.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** demanda le jeune maître.

 **\- Gajeel est arrivé avec un regard bizarre, il humait l'air,** dit Grey.

 **\- Puis Gajeel-kun prit violemment Lévy-chan. Heureusement, Mira est intervenue.**

 **\- Avant que j'aie eu le temps de venir voir ce qu'il se passait, Natsu se jetait sur Lucy, comme-ci, il allait la dévorer,** ajouta Erza.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris ?** dit le blond.

 **\- Ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes,** dit Grey.

 **\- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler,** dit Wendy.

- **Wendy, tu sais ce qu'ils ont ?** demanda Erza.

 **\- Oui, il vaut mieux les installer à l'infirmerie et les endormir,** préconisa la mage céleste.

 **\- Mais ils sont assommés** , dit Mira.

 **\- Croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils se réveillent,** ajouta la disciple de Grandine.

Panther Lily et Happy soulevèrent leurs dragon slayers respectifs accompagnés de la mage démone qui ouvrit l'infirmerie et leur administra une potion de sommeil puissante. Jett approcha avec Lévy de Wendy. Juvia fit de même avec Lucy.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?** s'enquit Wendy.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, mais étaient toujours choquées de l'attitude de leurs amis.

 **\- Tu devrais nous expliquer maintenant,** dit Luxus.

 **\- Oui, asseyons nous.**

Ils se mirent autour d'une table, tous prêts à écouter la mage céleste.

 **\- Voilà, je viens de lire qu'à partir d'un certain âge, les dragon slayers, qui ont été élevés par un dragon et ayant acquis des pouvoirs de dragon naturellement, ressentaient le besoin, à partir de ce que l'on peut appeler leur maturité, durant une certaine période de se…** La jeune fille, mal à l'aise, avait du mal à finir sa phrase.

 **\- De se quoi ?** demanda Cana.

 **\- De s'accoupler.** Dit-elle rapidement en rougissant.

Un ange passa, la révélation de la jeune mage provoqua un grand silence dans la guilde, ce qui était un événement unique.

 **\- Oh !** firent les membres de la guilde.

 **\- Alors, tu veux dire qu'actuellement Natsu et Gajeel vont sauter sur toutes les filles qui leur viennent pour les culbuter ?** Dit Luxus avec tact.

\- **Pas vraiment, les dragon slayers, tout comme les dragons, sont monogames. Ils choisissent la femelle qu'ils estiment être la mieux pour eux et vivent toute leur vie ensemble, il n'y a aussi qu'avec elle qu'ils veulent s'accoupler. Ce sont leurs âmes sœurs,** expliqua Wendy.

Lévy et Lucy se mirent à rougirent violemment en entendant cela.

 **\- Ça pourrait être romantique, si cela ne finissait pas par un viol,** ironisa la mage aux cartes.

 **\- On va faire quoi ? Les enfermer jusqu'à ce que ça passe ?** demanda Erza.

 **\- Le problème est que la période est de quinze jours. Et que s'ils n'assouvissent pas leur pulsion, ils deviendront de plus en plus violents, jusqu'à devenir totalement ingérables.** Informa la mage céleste.

 **\- L'autre solution serait d'enfermer blondie et la petite quinze jours avec eux, puisqu'il semble qu'ils aient choisi leurs femelles.**

 **\- Luxus !** s'indignèrent les femmes de la guilde, Jett et Droy.

 **\- Quoi ? Mettez vous à leur place ! Ils doivent souffrir le martyre à être en rut comme ça, les soulager serait un acte de charité,** argumenta le blond.

 **\- Charité, charité…Ça tombe plutôt bien comme distribution, c'est pas comme-ci, vous aviez un faible pour eux.**

 **\- Cana !** Hurlèrent les deux femmes concernées rouges comme des tomates.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est parce que vous êtes vierges, c'est sûr qu'ils n'y vont certainement pas y aller de main morte, vos dragons. En même temps d'après ce que j'ai compris, il vaut mieux que cela soit maintenant que plus tard.**

 **\- Cana !** S'indignèrent à nouveau les deux jeunes femmes de plus en plus gênées.

 **\- Bon, le mieux c'est de les séparer, déjà. Ensemble, ils seraient difficilement gérables,** dit Panther Lily. **Je vais emmener Gajeel chez nous.**

 **\- Je vais le surveiller,** dit Mira.

 **\- Grey et moi, nous nous chargeons de Natsu,** dit Erza. **Lucy et Lévy, vous devriez rentrer.**

Les filles hochèrent la tête.

 **\- On va t'accompagner Lévy !** dirent Jett et Droy

 **\- En fait, je voulais aller chez Lu-chan, juste avec elle.**

 **\- D'accord, mais fais attention,** répondirent les coéquipiers de la bleutée.

Chez Lucy, les deux jeunes femmes se préparèrent du thé et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Elles réfléchissaient, toujours un peu sous le choc.

 **\- Lu-chan ?**

 **\- Oui ?** Dit la blonde en sortant de ses pensées.

 **\- Tu crois que l'on devrait faire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Je…Je ne sais pas…** Dit-elle rosissant un peu.

Lévy réfléchit, ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment.

 **\- Tu ne le dis à personne, mais …** Commença la bleutée.

 **\- Mais quoi ?**

 **-Je, j'avoue que j'ai été flattée d'entendre que Gajeel m'ait choisi, c'est… C'est idiot,** dit-elle avec honte.

 **\- Pas du tout, je te comprends, moi… Moi aussi.**

Un silence se fit.

 **\- Je vais rentrer chez moi.** Dit la bleutée en se levant.

Elle étreignit sa meilleure amie, puis sortit. Elle était songeuse en rentrant chez elle, l'idée que l'homme qu'elle aimait veuille être avec elle pour toujours la travaillait. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Elle ressentait de la joie, mais aussi de la crainte. Elle n'envisageait pas de coucher tout de suite avec lui, surtout en mode bestial. Mais au fond, elle avait envie de saisir l'occasion, alors elle partit chez le dragon d'acier. Devant la porte Lévy eux un moment de réflexion, elle resta figée. La porte s'ouvrit sur Mira, elle avait senti sa présence magique.

 **-Lévy ?**

 **-Je voulais savoir si Gajeel allait bien ?** Demanda-t'elle hésitante.

La blanche fit un grand sourire.

 **-Il dort encore, entre.**

Lévy entra chez Gajeel, son appartement avait des murs de brique rouge, un ancien parquet, un carrelage noir pour la cuisine, et une porte vitrée en acier qui menait sur une terrasse. L'appartement avait un style ancien industriel qui plaisait beaucoup à la mage des mots. Les meubles de récupération étaient en accord avec l'ambiance : un vieux canapé en cuir marron, des planches sur des pieds en acier, certainement travaillés par Gajeel, en guise de table basse, une lacrima vision sur un buffet bas noir, une bibliothèque. Un escalier donnait sur un second étage, une autre porte ouverte donnait sur un vaste placard qui avait été aménagé en chambre pour Panther Lily, avec ses épées et un hamac. L'appartement était rangé et propre, sûrement grâce à Lily.

 **\- Lily est dans la chambre avec Gajeel** , informa la blanche.

Lévy vit des sculptures en acier dans un coin, il y avait un dragon qui ressemblait à Métallicana, une panthère avec la cicatrice de Lily, et une jolie fée lisant un livre. La linguiste observa de plus près le visage de la fée, elle se mit à rougir.

- **Lily m'a dit que c'était un des passe-temps de Gajeel. Elles sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ? Je devrais lui demander d'en faire pour décorer la guilde, ou pour en vendre.** Dit Mirajane.

 **\- Si, si, elles sont vraiment belles.**

 **\- La fée, on dirait toi quand tu as les cheveux attachés,** constata l'aînée des Strauss.

 **\- Euh…tu... tu...trouves ?…** balbutia Lévy.

Mira fit un petit rire. Bien sûr, Lévy avait remarqué qu'il l'avait fidèlement reproduite en lui ajoutant de jolies ailes de papillon très fines. La bleutée se reprit.

Je pensais que je pourrais l'endormir à nouveau lorsqu'il se réveillera avec ma magie.

 **\- Tu sais Lévy, on ne va pas l'endormir pendant 15 jours,** dit Lily descendant des escaliers.

Lévy baissa la tête honteuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

 **\- Je …Je…** , elle déglutit.

 **\- Lily, je suis sûre que Lévy pourra l'endormir à nouveau. Si nous restons quinze jours ici, il nous faut faire des courses. Et Gajeel aussi mange de la nourriture normale,** dit la blanche avec un grand sourire.

Le chat fit un sourire en coin et un regard entendu à la barwoman.

 **\- Bien sûr, Mira. Lévy, si jamais…enfin… n'hésite pas à l'assommer, il a la tête dure.**

 **\- D'ac, d'accord** , dit la bleutée.

L'exceed et la mage démone sortirent de la maison. Lévy resta un instant sans bouger, puis elle monta dans la chambre. La pièce était grande, avec une vieille armoire, une commode, et une guitare dans un angle de la pièce. À l'opposé des escaliers, il y avait un grand lit et un bureau près de la fenêtre. Une porte au fond de la pièce devait mener à la salle de bain. Gajeel était allongé sur son lit. Les rideaux gris métallique laissaient entrer juste un fin rayon de lumière. Le dragon ne portait plus qu'un pantalon de toile noir, tombant sur ses hanches et son bandeau rouge. Elle s'approcha. Elle le trouvait tellement beau, il respirait fort, sûrement à Cause de son excitation. La bleutée s'assit à côté de lui, elle vit son nez réagir, il devait sentir son odeur.

 **\- Lévy…** Soupira-t'il dans son sommeil.

Elle regardait son visage, il semblait paisible à présent, comme-ci, le faite qu'elle fut là, l'avait calmé, ou bien était-ce le calme avant la tempête, se disait la petite mage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son torse, il était parfait, même Grey n'avait pas une musculature comme celle-là. Elle posa sa main sur lui, muée par une curiosité inavouée jusqu'alors, il était brûlant. Lorsqu'elle caressa son corps, la respiration du dragon s'accéléra, elle retira sa main aussitôt. Elle se leva, s'écartant du lit, elle avait un peu peur finalement…Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour la regarder.

Rectification, elle était terrorisée…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Crédits : personnage et univers de Fairy Tail d'Hiro Mashima.**

 **Bonjour, je sais la suite arrive rapidement, mais je suis en vacances et je fais un nettoyage dépoussiérage de fic que j'avais déjà écrites mais jamais publiées...Timidité oblige.**

 **J'ai été contente de recevoir des commentaires, j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi. Mais je remercie les deux personnes qui m'en ont laisser.**

 **Je voulais aussi remercier, même s'il en a rien à faire, le gros matou version Garfield qui depuis des semaines miaule, sur le toit sous ma fenêtre, en appelant la femelle, et la pauvre petite femelle de ma voisine que je dois recueillir régulièrement parce qu'elle est poursuivie par cet abruti de chat.**

 **Ils m'ont fait repenser à cette fic.**

* * *

 **Chapitre II :**

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus petite, là, maintenant ? Jamais Lévy n'avait imaginé qu'elle aurait souhaité cela un jour. Elle voulait devenir minuscule, être une petite souris pouvant se cacher dans un trou aurait été l'idéal. Son cœur battait à en faire exploser sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? _Quelle idiote !_ Se tança-t'elle mentalement. Elle pensait s'enfuir, courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. _Comme si tu avais une chance d'échapper à un chasseur de dragon_ , continua-t'elle à se reprocher. Elle fixait le dragon les yeux remplis d'appréhension. Ce dernier s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il se frottait la tête et grognait, son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. Soudain, il la regarda, ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme celle d'un chat qui s'apprêtait à manger un canaris, un petit canaris jaune et bleu en l'occurrence. Il se leva et avança vers sa proie, instinctivement la jeune fille recula ne quittant pas le dragon des yeux. _Et si je l'assommai,_ se dit-elle, _bonne idée, comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'il se réveillera, il sera encore plus en rut et de très, très mauvais poil. Je pourrais l'attacher, mais quel lien pourrait le maintenir,_ tandis qu'elle continuait à tergiverser avec elle-même sur les solutions qui lui étaient possibles, son dos se heurta au mur. Le dragon slayer, face à elle, s'appuya à ce mur, les mains de chaque côté de la petite mage. _Coincée…_ se dit-elle. Elle déglutit bruyamment. _Il faut que je l'endorme, que je fasse quelque chose…_ Et elle fit…

…Rien. La peur la paralysait, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer quoique ce soit, elle arrêta même de respirer un court instant. Le jeune homme approcha une main du visage de la mage. Celle-ci ferma les yeux tout en se cachant la tête dans les épaules par crainte. Elle sentit, sur sa joue, une main râpeuse, suivie d'un souffle chaud, dans son cou, qui la fit frissonner. Des mèches de cheveux chatouillaient son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Gajeel frotta doucement sa joue contre la sienne. Elle connaissait ce geste, Natsu le faisait régulièrement pour consoler ses amis. Il lui avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, un jour où elle pleurait ses parents. Jamais elle n'avait vu Gajeel le faire auparavant. Il cherchait à la rassurer, cela devait être une marque d'affection pour les dragons, en conclut la linguiste. Il continuait, la jeune fille comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de parade amoureuse afin d'obtenir l'accord de la femelle. Wendy avait parlé d'âme sœur, la bleutée comprit qu'il ne ferait rien sans son autorisation. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête pour le sexe, mais d'un autre côté si elle lui refusait, il pourrait revenir à l'assaut plus violemment. Mais s'il était trop violent ? S'il lui faisait du mal ? Elle voulait que ce soit lui son premier, mais…Elle était perdue. Le dragon slayer commençait à s'impatienter, il se mit à faire des bruits animales. _Il vagit,_ paniqua Lévy, _j'ignorais qu'un humain pouvait vagir, qu'est-ce que je raconte, ils ne peuvent pas ! Ce sont les crocodiliens qui vagissent, pas les humains !_ À cet instant, elle maudissait à la fois son savoir encyclopédique qui lui confirmait qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons d'être effrayée et son manque de connaissances dans certains elle avait été une femme expérimentée, ça aurait peut-être été plus facile. Mais Cana avait raison aussi, si ce n'était pas maintenant, cela risquait d'être pire. Elle inspira. Aller ! Elle prit une décision. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du brun et lui rendit sa caresse.

Il soupira de soulagement, puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la bleutée. Lévy ne savait pas trop quoi faire, c'était son premier baiser, elle trouvait les lèvres du dragon incroyablement douces et chaudes. Il lui lécha la lèvre inférieure, la bleutée ouvrit sa bouche et sentit la langue se son amant si introduire. Elle caressait son homologue, celle-ci lui rendit. Alors le ténébreux colla la jeune femme contre lui, mettant une main sur sa petite nuque cherchant à approfondir le baiser. Lévy entoura le cou de l'homme de ses bras menus dans le même dessein. _Que c'est bon_ , pensa-t'elle. L'autre main du brun caressa la cuisse de la jeune femme, remontant à une de ces fesses qu'il empoigna. La jeune fille hoqueta mettant fin au baiser. Il la souleva et l'embrassa de plus belle. Lévy sentait naître le désir provenant en elle. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres à nouveau, haletant. Gajeel martela le cou de la jeune mage de baiser, elle se liquéfiait. La chaleur lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Le dragon planta soudainement ses canines dans la cou de la bleutée.

 **\- Aïeux…** Grogna-t'elle.

Il retira ses crocs et lécha le sang de la blessure, puis lui susurra d'une voix rauque :

 **\- T'es à moi maintenant, crevette.**

Puis il déposa à nouveau des baisers sur son cou meurtrie. C'est à ce moment que Lévy vit apparaître sur le cou du dragon slayers une marque de crocs au même endroit que la sienne.

 **\- Toi aussi,** murmura-t'elle.

C'était définitif, elle devenait la femelle d'un dragon slayer dorénavant. Personne d'autre ne pourrait la revendiquer et il ne toucherait plus aucune autre femme également. Les mains du brun se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, ses caresses plus ardentes. La robe de la bleutée, trop gênante à son goût pour pouvoir savourer pleinement sa prise, l'agaçait. Lévy entendit le tissus se déchirer. Il la posa sur le lit et acheva le vêtement. Sans que la bleutée n'eût le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement. _Adieu son éternelle robe jaune et blanche qu'elle adorait._ Elle était allongée, surplombée par le jeune homme. Elle ignorait quoi faire, elle avait lu des livres érotiques, voire quelques des passages pornographiques, et des livres de biologie, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne l'aidait en cet instant. Être face au corps d'un homme, plus particulièrement un homme comme lui, pour la première fois mettait en perspective une réalité tout autre que celle des livres. Elle décida de se laisser guider par son amant. Il regardait avec concupiscence le corps de sa belle caressant chaque parcelle dénudée de sa peau, si douce, avec sa main râpeuse. Il approcha du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, il titilla un de ses téton à travers la dentelle jaune avec son pouce. Elle gémissait tout bas, tout en ne quittant pas son amant du regard. Aux yeux du dragon, sa pureté ne la rendait que plus adorable, plus désirable. L'idée qu'il soit le premier à toucher ainsi des parties de son joli petit corps l'excitait d'autant plus. Seulement, cela l'incitait aussi à prendre son temps, ne pas la brusquer, bien qu'il voulût la prendre tout de suite, sans faire de chichi. Il devait se contenir pour elle, pour qu'elle soit prête. Puis il avait envi de la voir submergée par le désir, que cette sensation gagnât sur sa peur. Alors il ne se priverait pas de jouer avec elle, il transforma un doigt en couteau et coupa d'un coup net le soutien-gorge, libérant la jolie poitrine bien ferme de sa crevette. Il malaxa ses seins, pinçant de temps à autre les extrémités, la bleutée gémissait de plus en plus fort mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit la bouche humide du dragon sucer un de ses téton, tandis qu'une de ses mains s'amusait avec l'autre sein. Il mordillait le bout de chair. La jeune femme s'électrisait de plus en plus se tortillant de plaisir. Collant son bas-ventre au corps de son amant. Il resta un long moment ainsi sur sa poitrine, passant d'un sein à un autre. Puis il descendit sa main sur le long de l'abdomen de la jeune femme, la glissant sous sa culotte. Il se délecta en constatant qu'elle était humide. Sa bouche, jusque-là occupée par la poitrine de la belle, descendit, traçant un chemin brûlant sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il élimina le dernier sous-vêtement de la jeune femme grâce à ses dents de dragon. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'être ainsi nue, jusqu'à que…

 **\- Oh !**

La langue du jeune homme taquina l'intimité de la jeune femme, jouant avec son clitoris. Plaçant les jambes de sa compagne sur ses épaules et il la dévorait. Un tourbillon de sensations envahit la belle, qui s'agrippait aux cheveux de son amant. Elle ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps ses gémissements, soupirant le nom de son amant, et bougeant le bassin. Elle cria lorsqu'il introduit un doigt en elle, se cambra pour le second, il fit des va et vient. Le brun se redressa, s'agenouillant, il la tenait par la hanche d'une main, tandis qu'il continuait ses vas et vient, avec ses doigts. Il mit un troisième pour l'élargir. Il la regardait se tordre de plaisir, les cheveux libérés de toute contrainte, cachant en partit son visage, les yeux fermée d'où une larme de plaisir s'était échappée, sa bouche légèrement ouverte émettait des sons de supplication, de plaisir, et criait son prénom. Ses seins, pointant de plaisir, se levaient et s'abaissaient au rythme effréné de sa respiration. Il était ravi, elle prenait son pied. Il décida de passer à l'étape supérieur ne pouvant plus tenir.

La jeune fille devant lui était essoufflée, envahie complètement électrisée par toutes les sensations qu'elle venait de découvrir. Le ténébreux retira son vêtement et se plaça entre les cuisses de sa belle. Elle sentit la virilité de son homme contre son sexe. Elle zieuta rapidement dans cette direction et pinça ses lèvres, la panique la reprit. _Il est énorme !_ Il frotta à nouveau sa joue contre la sienne pour lui demander la permission, elle lui rendit malgré sa crainte. Elle décida d'ancrer son regard dans celui de son homme, se disant que cela la rassurait un peu. Elle fut surprise de voire autant de désir pour elle dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'une autre lueur, dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence avant cet incident hormonal. Il l'embrassa et entra en elle difficilement. Lorsqu'il déchira sa preuve de pureté, la bleutée criait de douleur enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Le dragon, une fois complètement en elle, ne bougea plus, elle était si étroite, il s'étonna de ne pas avoir éjaculer immédiatement vu son état d'excitation. La jeune femme essuya ses larmes de douleur.

 **\- Tu peux y aller** , dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il mit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et commença les va et vient. Au début elle avait mal, tellement qu'elle voulait que cela cesse. Puis petit à petit, elle sentit une autre sensation provenant de son bas-ventre. Une sensation qui augmentait au fur et à mesure via des séries de vagues, elle voulut accroître cette sensation si agréable alors elle ondula au rythme de son amant, encerclant sa taille de ses jambes. Puis il n'y eut plus que cette chaleur frissonnante.

 **\- Waouh…** Soupira-t'elle.

Le brun sourit en voyant le changement de la belle.

 **\- Plus vite,** gémit-elle.

Bien qu'il détestât les ordres, il obéissait à celui-ci avec un grand plaisir. Ces coup de reins se firent plus rapides, mais aussi plus forts, plus profonds. La jeune femme criait de plaisir, elle voulu mordre un oreiller afin d'étouffer ses hurlements qui devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Mais son dragon lâcha les mains de la bleutée et balança les oreillers hors du lit. Il voulait l'entendre. Pour lui il n'y avait rien de plus aphrodisiaque que les sons qu'émettait sa compagne. Il attrapa ses hanches et s'enfonça de plus en lus en elle, avec des mouvements saccadés. Il grognait et gémissait de plus en plus. Il sentit qu'elle allait venir et lui aussi. Il donna les derniers coups puissants avant que son sexe soit emprisonné et qu'il se déverse en elle, sous le hurlement de jouissance extrême de la belle et les grognements du dragon.

Ils étaient essoufflés, couvert de sueur. Le dragon se mit sur le côté, il se remettait doucement. Puis il sentit une odeur de sang. Il partit dans la salle de bain. La bleutée, n'arrivant plus à bouger, le regardait se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle entendit un bruit d'eau couler. Puis il revint une éponge pour le corps humide à la main. Il s'assit auprès de sa belle et nettoya le sang qui avait coulé sur ses cuisses. Elle le regardait faire.

 **\- Dans un couple dragon, nous sommes obligés de prendre soin l'un de l'autre,** informa-t'il.

Finalement, elle était contente que son homme fut un dragon slayer. Il se leva et la porta à la salle de bain. L'eau coulait dans la baignoire, il la déposa dedans.

 **\- Ça aussi, c'est dragon ?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **\- Gihi, nan.**

Finalement, elle était contente que son homme fut Gajeel Redfox, un mage associable et ronchon, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de la protéger. Il allait dans la chambre, quand elle fut prise d'angoisse, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. C'était ironique, puisqu'il y avait quelques minutes, elle avait eu plutôt peur d'être avec lui.

 **\- Reste** , supplia-t'elle.

Il la regarda.

 **\- C'est rien crevette, c'est un des effets de la marque.**

Elle lui fit un regard de chien battu tout en lui tenant le poignet.

 **\- Tsss …**

Il entra derrière elle dans la baignoire. Elle se blottit contre lui.

 **\- Ça veut dire quoi, « C'est un des effets de la marque. » ? S'inquiéta-t'elle.**

* * *

 **Je suis pas hyper-contente du lemon, mais bon... Vu la période que traverse Lévy, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de me rattraper...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 3, je vous avoue que ce n'est pas du tout mon préférer, j'ai longuement débattu avec moi, moi-même et une autre moi, pour savoir si je le mettrait. Le problème est que j'en ai besoin pour la suite de la narration. A partir de ce chapitre, il y aura un compte à rebours qui sera la file conducteur des chapitre suivant. Il y aura donc Quatre chapitre, J-11, J-7, J-3, j-0 qui représente la durée de la période. Puis il y aura certainement un épilogue.**

* * *

Gajeel avait expliqué à sa belle certaine règle dans la vie avec un dragon slayer en période de reproduction. Cependant les explications furent interrompues par la très forte envie du dragon slayer de savourer à nouveau sa compagne. En effet, leur situation de deux personnes nus dans un bain ne pouvait qu'avoir comme conséquence , en vue de l'état du ténébreux, qu'un nouveau coïte enflammé. Même s'il s'avouait volontiers à lui-même, que même sans son trouble hormonal actuel, la vue et le contact du corps nu de cette femme étaient d'une attraction totalement irrésistible. Ensuite, une fois complètement lavés et séchés, ils s'étaient installés dans le lit. La jeune fille s'était blottie contre son amant, s'entourant d'un bras de ses bras puissant et posant sa tête sur son torse musculeux. Elle avait assimilé quelques informations au sujet de sa nouvelle situation de compagne d'un dragon slayer. La marque, qu'il lui avait faite, était un lien. Ce lien se traduisait par des troubles émotionnels, tel qu'une déprime lors de l'absence de l'être aimé qui pouvait devenir une sévère dépression durant la période d'accouplement. Cependant, la bleutée pouvait s'estimer heureuse car si elle avait été une dragon slayer, toute séparation durant cette période aurait entraîner la mort. Elle continuait d'interroger son dragon sur ce sujet.

 **\- Je ne te trouve pas si en manque que cela,** observa Lévy . **Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... enfin, tu vois.**

 **\- Ne t'impatiente pas crevette, ce n'est que le début** , lui précisa le dragon slayer de fer. **Puis, j'chui qu'en partie un dragon, je peux me tenir**.

- **Comme ce matin, mon dragounet !** dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Le dragon se raidit.

- **Grrrr…M'appelle pas comme ça !** Gronda-t'il.

- **Alors arrête de m'appeler crevette !** Râla-t'elle à son tour en gonflant ses joues.

Il soupira et répondit à la question de la jeune femme.

 **\- Ce matin, je me suis réveillé en manque, puis c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait.** Expliqua-t'il. **J'ai été conduit par mon instinct, c'est-à-dire te ramener ici.**

 **\- Dis-moi, tu en sais des choses sur le sujet ?** Constata la bleutée.

 **\- Métallicana, il m'a dit aussi qu'il valait mieux que la femme, que je choisirai, le sache.**

 **-Je confirme** , ironisa la bleutée en faisant la moue. **Tu aurais pu me le dire !**

 **\- Quoi ! Qu'après t'avoir frappée et crucifiée, j'avais envie de te violer !**

 **\- Que tu m'aimes crétin !** Grogna-t'elle.

 **\- Qui t'as dit que…**

La bleutée l'interrompit en caressant la marque du dragon.

 **\- Ça ! Crétin ! Tu ne peux plus le cacher,** taquina-t'elle. **Et puis après ce que l'on a fait…**

 **-Tsss…et toi ! T'aurais pu me le dire.**

 **\- Pour que tu me repousses par fierté, non merci,** s'offusqua-t'elle.

 **-Estime-toi heureuse que ce soit par fierté,** rétorqua-t'il, **parce que la salamandre, elle doit pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive.**

 **\- Par Mavis ! Natsu, lui qui ne sait même pas ce que c'est l'amour, pauvre Lucy. Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir sur les effets de la marque.**

Le ténébreux afficha un sourire carnassier.

 **-Gihi, tu verras crevette,** dit-il d'un ton plein de sous entendus, **tout en affichant un sourire carnassier.**

Ce qui inquiétait légèrement la bleutée.

 **-Dis-moi, tout de suite !** Ordonna-t'elle.

 **-Gihi ! Nan !**

Elle se redressa sur lui.

 **-Gajeel Redfox, je connais cinquante moyen de t'attacher. Et je pourrais très bien te torturer.**

 **-Gihi ! C'est ça, crevette, j'veux bien voir ça !**

Il riait de plus en plus en voyant sa crevette bouder. Puis, il cessa, ouvrant ses narines, il humait l'air.

 **\- Mira et Lily arrivent,** dit- il.

Ils sortirent du lit. Gajeel reprit son pantalon.

 **\- Euh…Gajeel, tu as déchiré tous mes vêtements** , précisa la mage des mots, honteuse en se rappelant la scène, mais aussi contrarier car elle ne pourrait plus porter sa robe préférée.

 **\- Tu te montres pas** , répondit-il simplement.

Au fond, il n'était pas très utile selon lui qu'elle se rhabillât puisqu'elle risquait de finir toute nue dans quelques minutes.

- **Mais, il faut que je parle à Mira,** dit-elle avec son regard de petit chat abandonné une journée de pluie battante.

 **\- Tsss…**

Il ronchonna pour la forme et ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode noire.

 **\- Tiens,** il lui tendit un t-shirt noir sans manches et sans cloue et un pantalon.

Elle les prit. Elle examina le pantalon en se demandant ce qu'elle allait en faire, il était beaucoup trop grand, il tomberait à la première occasion tel un vieux slip sans élastique. Alors elle le posa et mit le T-shirt qui lui faisait une robe arrivant jusqu'au bas des fesses.

 **-Très sexy ! Mais Lily peut voir tes fesses,** dit Gajeel.

 **-Je ferais attention,** promit la belle.

 **-Hm…** grogna-t'il.

 **-Quoi !? Tu es jaloux de Lily ?** S'étonna-t'elle.

 **-Tsss…**

 **-Et bien, je me demande comment ça va être avec Jett et Droy ?** souffla-t'elle.

 **-Eux, ils ne t'approchent même plus, tu feras tes missions avec moi,** ordonna-t'il.

 **-Mais…**

 **-Y a pas de mais, crevette. C'est déjà assez chiant qu'ils te regardent avec un air concupiscent en permanence, maintenant que tu est mienne, il va falloir qu'ils comprennent.**

 **\- Concupiscent ?** s'étonna la bleutée. **Je vois que tu retiens ce que je te raconte** , dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

 **-Tsss…**

Le dragon était donc possessif, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, cela lui plaisait même. Il était vrai que cela contrastait avec l'indifférence qu'il s'était évertué à faire paraître jusque-là. Mais avec Jett et Droy, cela risquait de devenir complquer. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, les deux amant rejoignirent le salon. Mira et Lily avait des sacs de provisions avec eux, ainsi qu'un autre sac que Lévy reconnu tout de suite. L'exceed prit les courses et les posa sur le bar de la cuisine.

 **-Tient Gajeel, tu es calmé, on dirait. D'ailleurs tu es très sexy comme ça, Lévy,** dit la blanche avec un grand sourire.

Lévy rougit immédiatement, Mira avait tout deviné, en même temps, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Le dragon slayer de fer étant avec Lévy, réveillé, ne cherchait pas à lui sauter la bleutée était décoiffée, pas vraiment présentable, habillée du t-shirt de Gajeel. De plus, elle affichait un sourire niais qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à retirer de son visage depuis son dernier orgasme.

- **Au final, t'avais pas besoin de m'assommer** , dit Gajeel en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine, pour aider Lily à ranger.

 **-Il faut avouer que l'on ne traite pas comme cela la femme que l'on aime habituellement,** taquina la blanche.

Le dragon hoqueta, il avait toujours du mal avec ce mot, bien que cela fût devenu évident. Lévy se dirigea vers Mira.

 **-Merci, Mira de m'avoir apporté mon sac d'affaire** , dit la bleutée.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai pensé que tu en aurais au moins pour quinze jour,** dit la mage démone qui avait prévu apparemment que la petit Lévy succomberait à l'appel du dragon. **Je ne savais pas quel livre tu voulais.**

 **\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave Lu-chan m'en apportera** , dit Lévy.

 **-Je crains que Lucy soit aussi occupée que toi, actuellement,** dit Mira avec plein de sous entendu. **Je demanderais à Erza.**

 **-De toute façon, t'auras pas le temps de lire, crevette !** Taquina le dragon slayer.

Lévy s'empourpra.

 **-Les dragon slayer et leur ouïe** , souffla-t'elle.

Mira fit un petit rire.

 **-Tout le monde est au courant, c'est ça ?** S'inquiéta la bleutée.

 **-Je le dirais avec délicatesse à Jett et Droy.**

 **-Je ne sais pas s'il faut leur dire, ils risquent de venir.**

 **\- J'les attends,** dit le dragon slayer qui s'assit sur le canapé.

 **-Commence pas !** râla la bleutée. **Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure sur les sorts que je connais.**

 **-Gihi, essaye crevette, essaye,** il fit son sourire en coin.

Lévy fondait littéralement. Voilà, c'était toujours ainsi avec lui, elle passait de l'agacement à l'amoureuse transie en quelques secondes.

 **-Je vais demander à Luxus de les envoyer en mission,** promit Mirajane.

 **\- Merci,** Mira.

 **\- Oh et j'ai ça aussi,** dit l'aînée de Strauss en tendant le flacon d'un baume de soin.

 **\- Qu'est-ce c'est ?** demanda Lévy.

 **\- Et bien, Luxus aussi est plutôt gourmand, applique ceci sur ton intimité, en massant le soir, avant de dormir, et tu n'auras pas mal.** Précisa l'albinos

 **-Euh…Merci Mira,** dit la bleutée qui constatait que Mirajane pensait vraiment à tout, ce qui était parfois inquiétant.

 **-Aller ! Aller ! votre mise en couple me fait tellement plaisir.**

 **\- Mira !** Râla la bleutée en rougissant.

 **-Bon, on va vous laisser, Lily tu viens,** finit Mirajane.

 **-Tu pars ?** demanda le dragon slayer à son chat.

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'en ce moment, ce soit une bonne idée que je reste, Mira m'a invité et je pars en mission dans deux jour,** expliqua Panther Lily.

Il leur fit un signe d'au revoir que les deux amants rendirent. Lévy ferma la porte d'entrée, se retourna, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'elle se retrouvait plaquée contre la porte par un torse qu'elle commençait à très bien connaître. Elle leva sa tête afin de l'interroger du regard.

 **Gajeel !?**

Il l'embrassa sauvagement mettant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il la souleva plaquant leurs bas-ventres l'un contre l'autre. Elle sentait le membre gonflé de son amant, elle mit fin au baiser.

 **-Gajeel…Encore ?** s'étonna-t'elle.

Il ne répondit rien, il embrassait et suçait le cou de son amante, elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, craignant d'être entendue par les voisins. Mais lorsque son amant massa avec un doigt son clitoris, elle émit de petits râle de plaisir.

 **-Gihi, bonne idée, de ne rien mettre en bas,** susurra-t'il.

Il la souleva plus haut, par peur de tomber Lévy s'agrippait à une poutre métallique. Gajeel le remarqua et la lâcha. Puis il s'écarta. Elle était suspendue, se tenant à la poutre par ses petits bras.

- **Gajeel, descend moi !** Ordonna-t'elle. **J'ai eu une entorse récemment, je ne peux pas descendre toute seule.**

 **-Gihi, nan**. Le mage de fer se délectait en voyant cette scène.

 **-Gajeel, si ça ne tient pas,** s'inquiéta la bleutée.

 **-C'est la poutre avec laquelle je fais mes tractions, crevette. Elle supportera un poids plume comme toi.**

 **-Gajeel !** Ragea-t'elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, Lévy pensait qu'il allait l'aider à descendre. Mais elle comprit qu'il avait d'autres intentions lorsqu'il écarta les petites cuisses bien galbées de la bleutée, et les plaça sur ses larges épaules. Puis il dévorait son intimité, la maintenant et malaxant ses fesses par la même occasion avec ses mains. Puis, tandis qu'il taquinait le clitoris de la jeune femme avec sa langue, il enfonça ses doigts elle, faisant des va et vient. Les vaines tentatives de la bleuté pour se retenir de gémir trop fort se brisèrent. D'une main, elle s'agrippa aux cheveux du brun. Son corps était envahi par la chaleur venant de son bas-ventre. Elle hurla de plaisir, puis le brun s'arrêta. Elle haletait.

 **-Descend- moi, je ne vais plus tenir,** supplia-t'elle, essoufflée.

Il fit d'abord descendre son pantalon, puis attrapa les hanches de la bleutée. Il la fit glisser contre lui, l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, puis la pénétra, la plaquant à nouveau contre la porte. La bleutée avait mis ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant. Il envoyait des grands coups de rein, une main sous ses fesses, l'autre sur sa hanche la maintenant contre la porte. Lévy se tenait aux épaules de son homme. Elle collait son bassin au sien, elle descendit une de ses petites mains en caressant sensuellement le dos de son dragon, puis s'agrippa à une de ses fesses musclées. Il accéléra ses mouvements en empoignent fermement les hanches de la belle. Elle criait son prénom. Puis, elle se crispa en lâchant un hurlement de jouissance, tandis que le dragon se vida en elle avec un râle de contentement.

Ils haletèrent, le ténébreux tenait toujours la belle. Il s'assit par terre contre le mur de l'entrée. Il étreignait la bleutée et lui caressait les cheveux. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la joue rougie contre le torse du brun. Elle entendait les battements saccadés du cœur de son dragon qui se calmaient petit à petit.

 **\- Quinze jours** , soupira Lévy.

* * *

 **J'avoue, j'ai profité de l'aspect loft à déco industrielle de l'appart' de Gajeel, que j'avais décrite au chapitre I, ainsi que d'une scène d'un film d'Almodovar.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou! La suite de cette fic...**

 **Merci pour les com', pour la question sur "y aura-t'il le point de vue Lucy?". Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop, j'envisage un chapitre bonus peut-être. Je pense qu'avec les caractères de Lucy et de Natsu, il y a de quoi faire quelque chose de drôle.**

 **Bon ! Bonne lecture, j'espère !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Lévy vivait chez son dragon, quatre jour animés par des activités sexuelles plutôt prenantes et d'une fréquence croissante. Mira lui avait apportée d'autres affaires ainsi que des livres soigneusement choisis par Erza. Étrangement, la bibliographie était constituée de livre ayant pour thème un sujet que la bleutée commençait à bien connaître en pratique. Au fond, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'il s'agissait des lectures préférées de la mage chevalière. Elle lui avait tout de même ajouté deux trois livres d'aventures. Cependant la mage des mots arrivait à pratiquer de temps à autre son savoir faire de linguiste, puisque Mira lui avait fourni une mission de traduction d'un parchemin qu'elle pouvait parfaitement effectuer à domicile. Elle s'était donc installée sur le bureau situé dans la chambre, travaillant, lunettes sur le nez et entourée d'ouvrages divers pouvant lui servir. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour le t-shirt de son homme qu'elle gardait sur elle, avec une culotte cette fois-ci. Elle travaillait ainsi sur la version du parchemin, tandis que Gajeel vêtue simplement d'un large pantalon noir, assis sur le lit et accoudé à sa guitare, l'observait. Enfin, il la considérait plutôt. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il avait arrêté de jouer, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle parlait une langue étrange, se tançant lorsqu'elle avait faux de moments à autres. Il la trouvait incroyable et très, oui très, désirable. Cependant, il essayait de se calmer afin de la laisser travailler. Mais cette vaine tentative de se contrôler fut brisée au moment où la jeune fille s'installa par terre par manque de place sur le bureau et se mit à quatre pattes, laissant ainsi son postérieur rebondi narguer innocemment le ténébreux.

Il alla derrière elle, s'accroupit, lui caressa la cuisse et déposa des baisers sur une de ses fesses. Il vit que la belle l'interrogeait du regard, il ne dit rien. Il s'agenouilla, plaça son avant-bras sous l'abdomen de la mage des mots et la ramena contre son torse robuste. Il lui retira doucement ses lunettes. La jeune fille pencha la tête en arrière, deux mèches ébène lui chatouillaient le visage et ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, demandeuse. Il y plaqua les siennes. Il passa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt, glissant sur ventre de la belle arrivant à sa poitrine ferme. De sa grande main, il malaxait un de ses seins. Elle gémissait interrompant leur baiser, mais elle le ramena à elle en plaçant un bras autour du cou de son amant, puis elle suça et lécha son cou. Peu à peu, Lévy devenait plus active effaçant sa timidité progressivement. Elle aimait caresser, lécher, goûter la peau de son dragon, perdre ses mains dans la mer de cheveux jais et faire danser sa langue avec celle de son amant. Et cela ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde au dragon slayer de fer. Mais là, il voulait plus, il se dégagea de sa belle afin de lui retirer le t-shirt et coupa sa culotte.

 **-Eh !** rouspéta la bleutée, en se tournant sur le côté et en tapant son petit poing sur l'épaule musclée de son homme. **Je n'aurais plus de sous-vêtements à force, grosse brute.**

\- **Gihi, t'as qu'à plus en mettre,** s'amusa-t'il.

Elle gonfla ses joues et fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Mais…**

Il lui cloua le bec en s'emparant de ses jolies petites lèvres roses avec les siennes, la tenant avec un de ses bras puissants dans son dos. Il glissa une main jusqu'à son intimité et taquina son clitoris. La jeune fille hoqueta ce qui mit fin à leur baiser. Elle gémissait de plaisir. Il la remit dos à lui, écartant ses cuisses et saisissant un sein. Il sentait sa belle de plus en plus humide. Elle frottait son corps à celui de son amant. Puis, elle glissa une main dans le pantalon de son dragon et caressa sa verge gonflée par l'excitation, il grognait. Elle souriait de fierté et en signe de défis, mais le dragon ne lui permit pas de prendre le dessus. Il accéléra les mouvements, la bleutée était envahie par le plaisir, elle se cambra et cria.

 **\- Gajeel ! Viens, s'il te plait,** supplia-t'elle dans un soupire.

Il retira ses doigts de son intimité, les lécha, se délectant de son goût. Puis il mit la jeune fille à quatre patte devant lui, enleva son pantalon. Il la saisit par les hanches et la pénétra. Il envoya des coups de reins sous les gémissements et les cris de plaisir de la jeune fille. Il augmenta la cadence des coups provoquant les hurlements de la belle. De son côté, le brun grognait de plus en plus. La jeune fille atteignit son orgasme, suivie de son amant.

Elle tomba au sol et se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Ce dernier caressa la joue de la jolie mage, il l'embrassa tendrement, puis il s'allongea posant sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, l'enlaçant. Lévy en profitait pour lui caresser les cheveux.

 **\- Comment veux-tu que je travaille ?** dit-elle en faisant mine de râler.

 **\- Hm…**

 **\- De toute façon c'est à moi de faire à manger ce soir, je devais m'arrêter.**

Ils restèrent sans rien dire, allongés sur le sol. Seuls leurs souffles se faisait entendre. Gajeel fermait les yeux et humait l'odeur de la jeune fille, frôlait du bout de ses doigts la peau de la belle. Il se laissait faire cajoler avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, il devenait totalement accro. Puis elle gigota sous lui, il lui fit un dernier baiser, et la libéra.

Elle s'habilla, choisissant une nouvelle culotte, tandis que son homme allait dans la salle de bain. Elle descendit pour préparer le repas.

Ils appliquaient une sorte de routine depuis leur cohabitation, chacun prenait son tour pour cuisiner. Ils avaient bien tenté de le faire ensemble, mais le dragon slayer eut d'énorme difficulté à se contrôler avec la proximité de sa compagne. Ce dernier, habillé d'un pantalon écru large et les cheveux attachés, descendit après s'être douché, il mit de la musique et s'installa sur le canapé. Il prenait une poignée de lettres en fer dans un saladier sur la table basse, grignotant tout en contemplant sa petite mage des mots. Tout en cuisinant, elle chantait et se trémoussait au rythme de la musique. Il concentrait son ouïe sur sa voix douce, elle ne chantait qu'en ce genre d'occasion. Sa timidité ne lui permettait pas de faire entendre sa voix autrement. Pendant ce moment, elle oubliait qu'il était un dragon slayer et elle se lâchait. Pourtant il trouvait cette voix magnifique, douce, envoûtante. Au fond, il était privilégié de pouvoir l'entendre. En réalité, le ténébreux se trouvait privilégié pour plein d'autre raisons, la principale étant la présence cette femme à ses côtés. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais.

Cependant l'inquiétude commençait à croître en lui. Il allait bientôt atteindre son pic hormonal, il deviendrait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Sa libido augmentait de manière exponentielle. Et il s'attendait à constater des changements chez la jeune femme, mais ils n'y en avaient pas. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter plus. Il appréhendait de lui faire du mal. Les effets de la marque fonctionneraient uniquement si leur amour était équivalent. Il s'était engagé avec elle, mais si son amour à elle n'était que la lubie d'une jeune fille rêveuse amatrice de romans à l'eau de rose ayant trouvé son prince protecteur pas vraiment charmant. Si tel était le cas, la marque disparaîtrait, mais il ignorait comment il allait réagir.

Elle enfourna un plat et rejoignit son amant, elle geignit de douleur en s'asseyant. Le brun lui fit tourner le dos et la massa.

 **\- Merci,** soupira-t'elle d'aise.

Son corps n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme, elle avait de nombreuses courbatures douloureuses. Il continuait à la masser, elle gémissait de bien-être, des sons sensuel, attrayant. Le dragon sentait ses pulsions le reprendre, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du four. La bleutée partit chercher son plat, Gajeel mit la table. Il s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé. Lévy s'installa sur un coussin par terre s'adossant au canapé. Elle profitait du repas pour discuter avec son dragon, étrangement il acceptait de lui parler. Le dragon slayer de fer était pourtant connu pour être peu loquace surtout lorsqu'il mangeait.

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas dit, tu loues cher ici?** demanda-t'elle.

 **\- J'paye pas,** répondit simplement Gajeel.

 **\- Comment ça se fait ?** S'étonna Lévy.

 **\- Le vieux à qui appartenait l'appart' me la légué pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé Magnolia, j'ai pas très bien comprit pourquoi ? Il a dit que c'était sa manière d'aider Fairy Tail. Il m'a donné cet appart et le petit qui est juste à côté,** expliqua-t'il.

 **\- Celui qui donne sur la terrasse aussi ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Tu ne t'en sers pas ?** s'enquit-elle.

 **\- Il est pas en état.Y faut que je prenne le temps de le refaire, peut-être que je pourrais y faire un endroit pour ma musique,** dit-il.

 **-Lily pourrait y vivre,** proposa la bleuté.

 **-J'lui ai dit, mais il a pas envie,** informa le jeune homme.

 **\- Il aime bien son placard ?**

 **-Je crois qu'il veut pas trop s'installer, il retourne cher les exceeds de temps en temps. Un jour, je pense qu'il partira.**

Le cœur de Lévy se serra à cette nouvelle, si Lily partait, Gajeel vivrait seul.

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Faut pas que ça te rende triste crevette, si Lily arrive à être heureux, ça me va, en plus il sera toujours un membre de Fairy Tail comme toi, comme moi, je le reverrai. On est une famille non ?**

La bleutée regardait son homme, il n'y avait aucune amertume dans ce qu'il disait, il en était même convaincu. Il n'était plus le Gajeel des premiers jours, il avait adopté entièrement Fairy Tail, adieu sa vie de solitaire. Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement ponctuant son geste par un magnifique sourire. Puis elle prit un saladier avec des fraises.

 **\- Tu en veux ?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **\- J'aime pas les trucs sucrés, crevette.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates,** dit-elle taquine.

Elle mit un des fruits dans sa bouche, l'homme essayait de ne pas la regarder.

 **\- Tu as reçu du monde ici ?** Demanda-t'elle entre deux bouchées.

 **\- Les gars avec Cana parce qu'il y a de la bière, sauf la salamandre, j'ai pas envie qu'il crame l'appart', Juvia et Wendy.**

 **\- Moi, tu ne m'as jamais invitée,** bouda-t'elle.

 **-C'était pour boire des bières, toi t'es pas une alcoolo.**

 **\- Juvia et Wendy,** rétorqua Lévy.

 **-La femme de la pluie, c'est une amie depuis longtemps et la gamine, elle avait besoin de parler des dragons,** expliqua-t'il.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait aidé Wendy à faire son deuil, elle venait lui parler beaucoup plus. La bleutée trouvait cela tellement touchant.

 **-Mais moi, je suis ta partenaire, puis maintenant…Je suis plus,** râla-t'elle.

 **\- T'es jalouse ?** S'étonna-t'il avec un ton amusé.

 **\- Pas du tout !** Répondit-elle en haussant trop fort la voix.

 **\- Gihi**

Lévy ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait, elle ressentait effectivement de la jalousie. Elle n'était pas d'une nature jalouse. Elle manquait parfois de confiance en elle, mais la jalousie, la possessivité, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était peut-être normal, lorsque l'on était avec quelqu'un, elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas de point de comparaison. Il était son premier amour, et son seul certainement…

 **-Si je t'avais laissée entrer, tu ne serais jamais sortie, crevette. Comme maintenant...** Affirma-t'il badin.

Elle s'empourpra instantanément, puis elle reprit une fraise pour l'amener à sa bouche. Elle dégustait le fruit doucement, enlevant l'épiderme et suçant le jus. Elle entendait son dragon faire un bruit animal, un bruit familier à ses oreilles. Il avait envie d'elle, mais il se retenait. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit, quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans les livres, elle voulait l'essayer. Elle finit son dessert, puis s'approcha doucement de son homme. Elle lui caressa doucement une de ses cuisses. Elle était agenouillée entre les jambes de son amant. Elle continua à promener ses mains sur le torse du ténébreux. Celui-ci l'attrapa et la souleva pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, caressant sa joue, suçant sa lèvre inférieure et joignant à nouveau leurs langues. Puis elle mit fin au baiser et déposa des bises dans le cou du brun, suçant et mordillant. Elle lui susurra :

 **-Laisse-moi faire.**

Elle se laissa glisser vers le sol parcourant avec sa bouche et ses mains le corps de son amant. Elle se retrouvait agenouillée au sol, elle enleva le pantalon du brun avec son aide. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle caressa le pénis de son homme, timidement au début puis avec plus d'assurance. Il fermait les yeux. Il sentait la langue de la jeune femme s'amuser avec son sexe. Son excitation grimpa, lorsqu'elle le mit dans sa bouche chaude. Aidée de sa main, elle faisait des va et vient.

 **-Putain…Lévy…,** souffla-t'il dans un râle de plaisir.

Elle s'arrêta et le sortit de la bouche.

 **\- Je le fais mal ?** Dit-elle embêtée.

 **\- C'est tout le contraire…Tu vas me tuer.**

Encouragée par cette affirmation, elle se remit à tenter de le tuer. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux azur de la jeune fille et la déposa à l'arrière de son crâne. Puis il l'aida à augmenter sa cadence. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Il l'incita à arrêter dégageant sa verge, puis se pencha pour la récupérer. Mais le bleutée n'était pas de cet avis. Elle prononça quelques mots, puis des liens apparurent au poignet du brun, le retenant au dossier du canapé.

 **\- Arrête ça, crevette !** Ragea-t'il.

 **\- Non ! Je veux te manger ! Pour une fois ! Tu es à moi, tu te souviens,** dit-elle.

Foutu caractère sa crevette, elle était têtue. Elle remit le membre dans sa bouche fit des va et vient rapides accompagnés de sa main. Le dragon n'arrivait pas à se libérer de ses liens. Elle allait de plus en plus vite. Puis le ténébreux ferma les yeux et fit un râle rauque de jouissance. La bleutée sentit dans sa bouche un liquide chaud qu'elle avala. Elle se retira les joues rouges, essoufflées. Elle leva la tête pour regarder son homme, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait de manière saccadée. Elle caressa ses abdos, il frissonnait. _Qu'il est beau_. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit pour découvrir les grands yeux noisette de sa belle remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

 **\- Me regarde pas comme ça, et libère-moi maintenant !** Ordonna-t'il.

 **\- Nan, tu es mignon,** taquina-t'elle avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Hein ? chui pas mignon,** gronda-t'il.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche.

 **\- Si, tu es mignon, beau, fort, généreux, parfois drôle, souvent ronchon et parfois fin, souvent agaçant, tu es mon crétin bourrin, tu es l'homme que j'aime, Gajeel Redfox !** S'exclama-t'elle, enjouée.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément avant qu'il ne répondît quoique ce soit tout en le libérant, il enlaça sa belle. Il se leva, Lévy entoura le bassin de son amant de ses jambes. Puis il l'emporta dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour. Ensuite, la bleutée se lava et s'appliqua le baume. Une fois dans le lit, elle prit son livre, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, puis elle lisait l'histoire à voix haute. C'était devenu leur rituel, le brun adorait écouter la voix de sa belle. Au départ, il lui avait juste demandé ce qu'elle lisait, puis Lévy comme toujours se laissa embarquer par sa passion pour les histoires. Il avait adoré ce moment. Puis elle avait lu le livre, et chaque soir depuis, elle en lisait une partie, ils découvraient ainsi l'intrigue ensemble. Quand Lévy sentait qu'elle allait tomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle endormit le brun pour être tranquille et se blottit contre lui.

 **\- Onze jours,** soupira-t'elle heureuse.


	5. Chapitre 5

Voici le nouveau chapitre, donc celui pendant le pic hormonal.

Alors mes petits curieux, Lévy enceinte ? Si je l'annonce maintenant cela gâcherait tout le plaisir, non?

Après... il est vrai que par définition, une période d'accouplement...ça sert à ça... Mais ils n'en restent pas moins humains, il existe peut-être des contraceptifs magiques dans le monde de Fairy Tail...

Après tout quand on y réfléchit, Guildart malgré ses conquêtes n'a eu qu'une seule fille... Makarov n'a qu'un fils...Léon ou Loki, enfin le lion (comme moi), n'as pas d'enfant à charge malgré ses nombreuses nuits d'amour...

Enfin...Je divague...

Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, c'est à la fic d'y répondre...

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise et de lire des perverses comme moi... Aller! On peut bien se l'avouer entre nous...

Biz aux lecteurs, aux followers, et gros bisous aux commentateurs (ouais,j'ai mes chouchous).

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant la suite...

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Dans la chambre de l'appartement de Gajeel, une chaleur étouffante, humide, presque surnaturelle saturait l'atmosphère. Cette chaleur émanait des deux corps nus en sueurs allongés sur le lit. Ils ne s'étaient pas habillés de la journée, ils n'avaient pas quitté le lit. Le couple se reposait suite à leurs ébats qui n'avaient connu quasiment aucune interruption depuis leur réveil. La belle jeune fille avec ses cheveux azur, qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller telle une mer des tropiques aux vagues agitées, dormait du repos du juste. Son amant à côté d'elle s'enivrait de ce nouvel effluve suave et sensuel provenant du corps de la jeune mage. Ces changements hormonaux apparurent, il y avait deux jour de cela. À cet instant, alors qu'elle était en pleine préparation du petit-déjeuner, elle avait émis un son inhabituel et fort disgracieux venant d'une frêle jeune fille. Elle vagissait à son tour. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris sur le moment, mais il s'en était suivi instantanément l'arrivée de son amant auprès d'elle. La mage des mots n'était pas idiote et loin d'être dénuée de culture. Suite à cet incident, elle sentait des changements en elle, ses sens devenaient plus développés, surtout son odorat et son toucher. L'odeur de musc et de métal de son dragon possédait un pouvoir attractif irrésistible. L'ultra-sensibilité de sa douce peau laiteuse faisait de chaque caresse une véritable source de jouissance, de chaque baiser l'aliment d'un brasier de luxure immense la consumant, de chaque orgasme un voyage dans le monde de l'extase dans lequel il n'existait plus de corps, plus de réalité, plus de passé, plus de présent, plus de futur, seulement deux âmes fusionnant pour ne faire plus qu'une. Oui, Lévy Macgarden avait compris, elle était en chaleur, prête à accueillir les désirs de son homme. Ce crétin lui avait caché cet effet de la marque.

Le ténébreux était allongé sur le ventre, il ne dormait plus depuis un petit moment, mais il gardait les yeux clos. Il entendait des petits gémissements, ainsi que le froissement des draps à côté de lui. Il ne bougeait pas, il sentait une main chaude lui caresser le dos, puis des lèvres humides goûtant sa peau. Une langue mutine se baladait sur son cou pour arriver au lobe de son oreille jouant avec ses piercings. Elle rampa sur lui massant le dos du jeune homme, se frottant à lui. La jeune femme devenait plus insistante, gémissante de supplication pour que son dragon daignât s'intéresser à elle, pour qu'il répondît à sa requête. Bien qu'il voulût ardemment y répondre, il jubilait de sentir sa belle aussi demandeuse. Jamais il n'aurait dû douter d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle était capable d'être la femelle d'un dragon slayer, il l'avait choisie. Et pour les questions de sentiment, elle savait cent fois mieux que lui ce que pouvait être l'amour. Elle commençait à émettre des bruits d'animaux par agacement. Il était temps, le brun se retourna, la jeune femme se mit à califourchon sur lui affichant la fierté d'une conquérante. Elle parcourait le torse de son dragon de ses mains n'hésitant pas à enfoncer ses ongles de temps à autre, en signe de possessivité. Oui, elle était devenue possessive. La douce et gracieuse Lévy se sentait capable d'actes d'une extrême violence pour affirmer l'exclusivité sur son homme. Une femme chercherait à toucher son dragon, elle lui trancherait la jugulaire. Un homme la toucherait, elle l'émasculerait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments auparavant. Elle se doutait que Gajeel éprouvait les mêmes. En réalité, elle arrivait instinctivement à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie au niveau sexuel, devinant ce qui plaisait le plus à l'autre.

Elle frottait son intimité déjà lubrifiée par l'excitation à la verge gonflée de son homme. Elle gémissait et frissonnait, tandis que son homme malaxait les petits seins fermes de la belle. Puis il empoigna ses fesses faisant approcher sa poitrine de son visage. Il attrapa un des sein d'une main pinçant son bout de chair rose. Puis il suçait son homologue, le mordillant. Une de ses mains toujours posée sur le postérieur de la mage des mots pelotait avec poigne sa fesse. Il continua cette délicieuse torture quelque temps. Puis il la laissa descendre, elle s'empara avec gourmandise des lèvres de son amant, mordant l'inférieure. Son homme entoura le beau visage de la bleutée de ses mains cherchant à approfondir le baiser, effectuant une danse folle avec leurs langues. Puis la jeune femme caressa le membre en érection de son dragon, le faisant grogner pour mettre fin au baiser. Elle se redressa et le mit en elle. Elle commençait des mouvements d'ondulation de son bassin se penchant en arrière. Le ténébreux agrippait les hanches larges de la petite mage, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements, mouvements devenant progressivement plus rapide plus forts. Il enfonçait son sexe plus profondément en elle. La jeune femme sentait les vagues de plaisir monter en elle. Elle se sentait bien, enfin complète, ce qui rendait ce moment d'autant plus jouissif. Un raz-de-marée de plaisir la submergeait. Elle voulait tenir encore un peu. Volonté que devinait son homme, puisque taquin, il titilla le clitoris de la belle avec son pouce. Sa résistance se brisa, elle hurlait de plaisir. Puis une vague de chaleur intense s'empara d'elle tandis que son vagin emprisonnait le pénis de son bien aimé éjaculant en elle. Elle jouit dans un hurlement laissant couler des larmes dues à l'extase qui l'envahissait. Elle tomba sur le corps robuste de son amant. Sauf qu'au lieu de s'effondrer d'épuisement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de son homme et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se frottait à lui, puis caressait le membre de son amant qui mit très peu de temps à se remettre.

Electrisé, le jeune homme plaqua sa belle contre le matelas, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant avec encore plus d'ardeur. Il souleva les fesses de la belle collant son bassin au sien, elle caressait avec ses jambes et ses mains le corps de du brun. Il mit fin au baiser en la pénétrant avec un grand coup puissant. Elle fit un cri de plaisir en basculant sa tête en arrière. Puis il effectua de violents coups de rein encouragé par les soupirs et les cris de sa compagne. Celle-ci montait ses jambes de plus en plus, cherchant à augmenter ses sensations. Son amant le remarquant saisit une jambe et plaça le mollet sur une de ses épaules, il lécha et suça le muscle tout en continuant ses va et vient. Ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides, plus saccadés. Il grognait obligeant le bassin de la belle à venir à sa rencontre dans des impacts violents, provoquant de puissants sons de claquements de peau. Il fit un râle rauque en signe de fin de leur ébat, accompagné des hurlements de la belle. Ils étaient essoufflés, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le côté.

Il attrapa d'un bras possessif la mage des mots, la serra contre lui. La jeune fille était de dos. Puis elle bougea son postérieur contre le bas-ventre de son amant, cherchant à nouveau à émoustiller son homme…

Dans la chambre de Gajeel, deux personnes étaient dans le lit. Ils ne parlaient pas. Seule la musique de leur amour interprétée par des soupirs, des gémissements, des grognements, des râles, des cris, des frottements et des claquements de peau se faisaient entendre. Ils n'avaient pas faim, du moins pas de nourriture. Ils se mangeaient l'un, l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres besoins que celui d'être l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Inlassablement, ils fusionnaient, rien ni personne n'aurait pu leur en empêcher.


	6. Chapitre 6

Voilà un nouveau chapitre,

Comme on me l'a "supplié", le lemon se passe dans la salle de bain.

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier officiel. Le prochain sera le chapitre bonus sur le NaLu. Puis il y aura un chapitre final, je n'ai finalement pas besoin d'épilogue.

Pour la personne à qui j'ai écris à propos de l'OS sur Achnologia, j'ai ajouté comment tu peux t'inscrire sur ma réponse dans Les petites histoires.  Et oui, dans la fic que j'ai prévu sur Cana, elle sera effectivement avec un personnage, mais je ne dirai qui c'est ! C'est un pairing que l'on voit peu, c'est la seule chose que je peux dire.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Douze jours de vie commune s'étaient écoulés, le pic hormonal passé, le quotidien du jeune couple devint plus calme, bien qu'il fût toujours ponctué par des ébats physiques dont les fréquences dépassaient largement la norme. La jeune mage des mots avait toujours du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle avait fais et l'état dans lequel elle avait été. L'intensité de ses sensations fut une expérience incroyable pour elle. Et elle s'avouait volontiers qu'elle avait adoré, d'être ainsi, demandeuse, dominatrice et en parfaite osmose avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais malgré la fin de ses chaleurs, la belle n'en restait pas moins jalouse. Elle se surprit plusieurs fois à penser aux anciennes aventures de son homme, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas sa première femme. Cette conviction provoquait chez la jeune femme un profond malaise. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que Gajeel s'en aperçoive, il la trouverait stupide de penser ce genre de chose , alors elle essayait au maximum de sortir ces idées de sa tête.

Elle prenait donc un bain accompagner d'un livre afin de se détendre et d'oublier ses angoisses répétées, profitant du fait que son homme fut affairé dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'il était un excellent cuisinier pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps à grignoter de la ferraille. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait une certaine logique là-dedans. Il adorait manger et bien manger qui plus est, il était donc normal pour lui d'explorer les meilleurs assortiments gustatifs afin de satisfaire ses papilles, d'autant plus que ses sens de dragon slayer lui permettaient de doser et d'accommoder avec harmonie les épices qu'il choisissait. Elle en était comblée, elle qui n'était pas très douée dans ce domaine. Par contre, elle éprouvait une certaine honte, lorsque venait son tour de faire la cuisine. _Un jour, il me demandera d'arrêter, je bouderai pour la forme, mais j'en serai ravie_ , elle rigola, imaginant la scène que cela pourrait donner. Puis l'angoisse lui reprit, _encore faudrait-il qu'il veuille que l'on vive ensemble après._ Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et essaya de reprendre sa lecture afin d'oublier cette triste pensée. Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur son ouvrage, elle ne remarqua pas la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle de bain pourtant pas très grande. L'intrus s'introduisit derrière la petite mage dans le bain, celle-ci fit un cri de surprise et en lâcha son livre qui fut rattrapé juste à temps par l'homme.

\- Attention Crevette ! T'y tiens à ces trucs. Taquina-t'il. Gihi.

Elle gonfla ses joues et prit une mine boudeuse.

-Grrrrrr…, ce n'est pas drôle ! Crétin !

Alors qu'elle voulut récupérer le livre, son dragon levait le bras portant l'objet de telle façon qu'elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle se retourna faisant face à lui et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Elle ne se préoccupait uniquement de son livre, pas du membre de son amant qui affichait clairement ses intentions.

-Gajeel ! Râla-t'elle, en tendant son bras et en se redressant.

Elle s'appuyait d'une main à une des épaules du ténébreux. Elle offrait ainsi sa poitrine dénudée à la face de son homme, grave erreur. Il attrapa avec sa bouche un de ses mamelons tel un chat saisissant une sourit, mordillant légèrement le bout de chaire si attrayant.

\- Ah ! Fit-elle en arrêtant sa vaine tentative de récupérer son livre.

Il sentait sous sa langue taquine le bout de chair pointé en réponse. Avec son bras libre le ténébreux rapprocha le petit corps de la belle vers lui. Puis il descendit sa main sur une des fesses de la belle, la malaxant.

\- Arrête…Supplia-t'elle inutilement dans un soupir de plaisir.

Il posa son appât sur l'évier, libérant ainsi son autre main et caressa doucement le petit sein ferme de la jolie mage des mots; titillant avec son pousse le téton de la belle.

\- Gajeel…Soupira-t'elle.

Il arrêta la laissant descendre, puis il l'embrassa, qu'il aimait manger ses jolies lèvres roses charnues, qu'il aimait les bruits qu'elle émettait dans sa bouche tandis qu'ils s'adonnaient à cette échange, ces petits sons qu'elle ne savait pas retenir. Puis il mit fit au baiser et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

\- Même en temps normal, je te sauterais dessus, crevette.

 _Même en temps, normal ?_ Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille, lui étranglant le cœur, puis ils prirent possession de ses muscles qui se raidirent, la peur de perdre son homme était si grande. Elle l'étreignit par le cou s'accrochant à lui, le mordant, l'embrassant, muée par cette crainte. Elle caressa ensuite son homme, dessinant son corps. Elle connaissait déjà chaque cicatrice, chaque forme de son corps, mais peu importait. Il fallait qu'elle les aimât à nouveau avec sa tendresse, qu'elle aille à nouveau à leur rencontre. Cependant elle fut coupée dans son entreprise par son amant qui effectua de petit cercles en guise de massage sur le clitoris de la belle avec son doigt.

\- Gajeel, soupira-t'elle.

Il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre son prénom dit de cette manière si sensuelle et de cette voix si douce. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas en émettre plus. Contrarié par cette censure, il reprit sa torture buccal sur un des tétons de la belle tout en continuant ses massages. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, elle savait qu'il voulait jouer avec ses nerfs. Alors elle passa à l'offensive et saisit la verge de son homme. Elle fit des vas et vient décidés, rapides, loin des timides qu'elle effectuait au début de son séjour. Le jeune homme se mit à grogner lâchant sa prise, il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et vit de la satisfaction et du défi. Elle cherchait à le dresser. Alors il continua ses massages avec plus d'ardeur, malaxant un sein, et suçant son cou. Mais la jeune femme mit fin au caresse clitoridienne du dragon slayer en utilisant son propre sexe contre lui. Elle poussa la main du brun, pour que son pénis puisse y prendre place et frotta son intimité avec son gland. Les frottements de l'eau ajoutées à cette caresse firent frissonner le dragon de plaisir. Il arrêta tout activité s'affalant, le dos contre le bord de la baignoire.

\- Putain…Lévy…grogna-t'il en fermant les yeux.

Très fière d'elle, elle décida de chercher le dragon, sachant qu'il aurait le dessus de tout façon. La jolie bleutée voulait qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, encore une fois, et elle adorait quand c'était lui qui le désirait le plus.

\- On craque déjà, mon dragounet ! Dit-elle taquine.

Le brun tiqua, il rouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? !

Sans sommation, il la prit par les hanches et la pénétra. Il reprit le contrôle, il soulevait les hanches de la jeune femme la faisant glisser sur sa verge. Cette dernière gémissait avec force suite à ces assauts. Lui appartenir, oui, elle adorait cela, elle en jouissait. Parfois, il la soulevait plus haut sortant complètement son pénis, puis l'enfonça à nouveau à grands coups. L'eau qui accompagnait cette intrusion ne fit qu'accroître le plaisir de la jeune femme, tandis qu'une autre partie de l'eau échouait sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Puis, cessant ce jeux de domination, il laissa la belle onduler du bassin, l'accompagnant par des mouvement puissants. Tandis qu'il posait ses bras musclés sur les rebords de la baignoire, la jeune femme enfonçait ses ongles dans les pectoraux de son homme. Elle hurlait de plaisir, continuant ses mouvements de bassin avec plus d'intensité, plus de rapidité, envahie par cette chaleur familière, étourdie par le plaisir, elle sentit ses muscles se crisper, tandis que son amant la prit par les hanches une dernière fois s'enfonçant en elle le plus profondément possible. Il se vidait dans un râle de plaisir. La jeune femme se blottit immédiatement contre son homme. Il étaient essoufflés. Au bout d'un petit temps de repos, elle lui fit une bise sur la joue.

\- Tu devais juste venir me chercher pour le repas, lui reprocha-t'elle pour de faux.

\- Gihi. Fit-il avec un de ces fameux sourire.

Il lui rendit sa bise sur le front, puis ils se rincèrent et sortirent de la baignoire. Il prit un pantalon large noir et un bandeau rouge, tandis que la jeune femme se rhabillait avec un t-shirt vert de son le début de son séjour chez son dragon, Lévy préférait mettre ses vêtement à lui. Elle repensa aux mots de son amant, _en temps normal_. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête malgré ses descendirent pour manger, bien sûr, Gajeel dut réchauffer les plats. En attendant, la mage des mots admirait les sculptures de son homme sur l'étagère, les caressant du bout des doigts.

\- Tu sais que Mira veut que tu fasses des sculptures pour la guilde, dit –elle.

\- Hors de question, répondit le brun sèchement.

\- Mais, elles sont magnifiques ! S'exclama la belle.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on se foute de moi.

Il déposa les assiettes et s'assit sur le canapé avec une bière.

\- Pourquoi on se moquerait de toi ? s'étonna la bleutée.

\- Tsss…

\- Gajeel, elles sont tellement belles.

\- Crevette, j'veux pas.

Lévy baissa la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être buté ? Elle était contrariée par cette réponse, cela ne fit que la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, puis elle posa une question stupide, comme l'on pouvait en poser souvent lorsque l'on se sentait angoissé. Comme si on cherchait à s'enfoncer afin de trouver de bonnes raisons de se sentir mal.

\- Tu as connu beaucoup d'autres femmes ? Demanda-t'elle directement.

Gajeel tiqua, il arrêta d'approcher sa fourchette de sa bouche pour la poser dans l'assiette. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il regardait la jeune femme, totalement ahuri par cette question. Sa belle semblait si triste, son visage habituellement plein de gaieté était empli de peine, incertitude, de crainte. Il eut un pincement au cœur, cette fille avait un pouvoir incroyable sur lui, il tentait pourtant de le cacher un maximum. Il décida de lui dire la vérité.

\- Au temps ou j'étais à Phantom, il y avait pas mal de gonzesses qui venaient pour…pour le cul, dit-il. Au début, à Fairy Tail, j'ai continué, jusqu'à que j'en avais plus vraiment envie...

\- Et moi, je suis quoi ? Dit-elle timidement.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait pas cette question. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune raison de la poser.

\- Hein ? Fit-il croyant ne pas comprendre.

\- Eh bien…tu as besoin de moi pour assouvir tes pulsions, mais après, je suis comme les autre filles, tu me laisseras…, dit-elle en sentant les larmes arriver.

Il ne répondit rien, jamais il ne s'était attendu à cela. N'était-ce pourtant pas évident ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Il n'était certes pas très habile dans le domaine des sentiments, mais cette histoire d'âme soeur de dragon lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que la femme qu'il aimait fut en proie au doute une seule seconde. Il pensait pouvoir se passer des justifications absurdes que répétaient trop souvent d'autres hommes, sans vraiment le penser, à celles qui partageaient leur vie.

\- Désolée…dit-elle avant de courir en pleurant en direction de la chambre.

Elle se mit sur le lit en position fœtale, elle pleurait afin d'évacuer ses angoisses. Elle savait que cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais redevenir deux personnes distantes, ne se comprenant pas toujours, même s'ils restaient complices, après avoir été quasiment en symbiose, fut en réalité extrêmement éprouvant pour elle.

\- Idiote ! Ragea-t'elle contre elle-même.

\- C'est pas un de tes défauts celui-là, dit calmement le dragon slayer qui l'avait suivie.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, essuyant ses larmes, tandis qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur le crâne de la bleutée, celle-ci avait posé ses petites mains et sa joue sur le torse de son homme. Il lui caressait tendrement et doucement le dos du bout des doigts.

\- Tu es têtue, manques parfois d'assurance, déterminée, avec un caractère d'acier, belle, sexy, intelligente, courageuse, gentille, tu es ma jolie chieuse. Tu es la femme que j'aime, Lévy Macgarden.

Elle écarta la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il caressa sa joue duveteuse tendrement, puis il toucha la marque qu'il lui avait faite au cou.

\- Tu es mon âme sœur, Lévy.

\- Mais cela ne te manquera pas de voir d'autres femmes ? Interrogea-t'elle la voix tremblante.

\- J'veux que toi, crevette. Le reste peut pas me manquer. Mais toi, tu voudrais peut-être en voir d'autres ? Demanda-t'il le cœur serré.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Jamais ! S'exclama-t'elle.

Elle regardait son homme avec son habituelle lueur de détermination, il lui sourit tendrement en voyant cela et l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent. Ils restèrent un instant front contre front, profitant d'un instant de tendresse sans plus, juste de la tendresse entre deux êtres qui s'aimaient. Puis le ventre du brun se mit à gargouiller.

\- Bon, allons manger, avant que je te saute dessus encore.

Elle fit un petit rire et acquiesça. Gajeel se leva en tenant la main de sa belle. Puis elle s'arrêta, le retenant par la main, il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, non ? Dit-elle enjouée.

\- C'est la seule fois, ok ? Gronda-t'il d'un ton sévère.

\- Peut-être, mais tu l'as dit, rétorqua-t'elle tout heureuse.

Le ténébreux souffla d'exaspération, au moins, il avait retrouvé le visage joyeux de sa crevette.

\- Faut croire que t'as une mauvaise influence sur moi, crevette, dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en fermant les yeux.

Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres du brun, il la regarda à nouveau. Elle lui sourit avec un grand sourire sincère.

\- Gihi, fit-elle.

Alors qu'il descendaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne leur restait que trois jour.


	7. Chapitre bonus, NaLu

Bonjour,

Voilà le chapitre NaLu et c'est une cata...

Je suis désolée mais le couple NaLu ne m'inspire pas des masses...

Je n'ai rien contre eux...

Mais comme j'ai dit que je le ferai, je l'ai fait...

Bon, pour vous avertir, il s'agit d'un résumé rapide de leur sujet,

J'ai voulu mettre qu'un seul lemon,

disons que quatre lemons dans un seul chapitre, ça aurait fait un peu beaucoup...

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier...

* * *

Après le départ de Lévy, Lucy s'était préparée un bain. Désormais installée dans l'eau chaude, la jeune constellationniste n'arrivait pas à se détendre. L'incident de ce matin ainsi que sa signification avait envahi toutes ses pensées.

\- Natsu, murmura-t'elle, contrariée.

Elle ignorait où se situer par rapport à cela. Ses sentiments pour le dragon slayer de feu restaient incertains. Pouvait-elle donner le nom amour dans ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Bien sûr, comme elle l'avait dit à sa meilleure amie, elle se sentait flattée d'avoir été choisie par le mage de feu. Bien sûr qu'elle rougissait dès qu'il était à quelque centimètre d'elle. Bien sûr que le fait d'apprendre qu'il l'aimait fit battre son cœur comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Bien sûr que son magnifique sourire la faisait fondre et lui rendait le sien… _Peut-être est-ce le moment de l'admettre ?_

Mais quand bien même, elle ne voyait pas sa première fois comme cela. Elle s'était souvent imaginés dans un endroit romantique après un dîner aux chandelles, et avec un homme plein de délicatesse, un gentleman, n'ayant pas de soucis financier de préférence, …Bien loin de Natsu…Et puis, il y avait leur amitié, si précieuse, si unique. _Devrais-je faire quelque chose ou pas ?_ Elle soupira et décida de mettre fin à son bain.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour d'elle, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

\- Euh…Oui ! Qui est-ce ? dit la constellationniste.

\- C'est Mira, dit une douce voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle ouvrit à la mage démone et vit que Lily l'accompagnait.

\- Nous sommes venus voir comment tu allais ? Comme nous passions devant chez toi, dit la mage détentrice du Satan soul avec un beau sourire.

\- Je…Je vais bien, répondit Lucy un peu hésitante, puis elle pensa à quelque chose. Mais vous ne deviez pas garder Gajeel ? demanda-t'elle surprise.

\- Lévy s'est proposée pour s'occuper de lui, répondit l'exceed noir.

\- Mais…mais, vous êtes dingues, il faut aller la sauver avant qu'il lui fasse du mal, paniqua Lucy en allant vers sa penderie afin de chercher des vêtements.

\- Détends-toi Lucy, il ne lui fera pas de mal, assura Mirajane le plus calmement du monde.

\- Mais comment peux-tu en être sûre ? ! S'exclama la blonde, angoissée à l'idée que la mage des mots se fasse violer, face à des interlocuteurs qui ne partageaient pas, du tout, ses craintes.

\- Parce qu'il l'aime, déclara l'aînée des Strauss comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Lucy arrêta de s'agiter un instant en entendant cette affirmation, elle regarda l'exceed et la barmaid de Fairy Tail qui avaient avancé pour entrer dans l'appartement.

\- Il ne lui fera aucun mal, ajouta la blanche avec tendresse.

\- Mais…mais…balbutia la mage aux clés.

-Pour Gajeel, protéger Lévy est une seconde nature, argumenta Panther Lily. Il préférait ne plus avoir aucun pouvoir, plutôt que de lui faire à nouveau du mal. Il sait se contrôler.

Lucy s'assit sur son canapé, soupirant et réfléchissant sur leurs affirmations.

\- Vous avez raison, conséda-t'elle.

La barmaid s'approcha de Lucy, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Bien sûr, que l'on a raison. Dit-elle avec délicatesse et bienveillance. Et je pense que c'est la même chose pour Natsu.

La mage aux esprits stellaires hoqueta. Elle savait que Natsu lui ferait aucun mal, mais déjà en temps normal, il avait du mal à contrôler son caractère pugnace…Est-ce qu'il maîtrisait cette nouvelle pulsion en lui?

\- Nous devons y aller Lucy, dit la mage démone.

\- Oui, fit timidement la blonde, elle se leva pour raccompagner ses amis.

Ils se dirent au revoir et elle ferma la porte. Elle se dirigeait songeuse vers sa commode, lorsqu'elle fut plaquée brusquement contre le mur. Elle poussa un cri instinctivement. Un inconnu la tenait par les épaules, elle vit son agresseur, qui n'était autre que le dragon slayer de feu. Il était torse nu, ne portant plus que son sarouel et son éternelle écharpe.

\- Natsu !? S'étonna la mage aux clés.

Ce dernier respirait avec force et de manière saccadée, il fixait la jeune femme comme un prédateur regarderait une proie, ce qui effrayait d'autant plus la mage. Son cœur s'emballait, elle examina plus attentivement les yeux verts du rose, elle y vit du doute ainsi qu'une lueur d'un sentiment fort plein de tendresse, de désir, de passion…Oui, elle voyait de l'amour, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ignorait ce que pouvait être ce sentiment. C'était à ce moment que les choses devinrent plus clairs en elle. Doucement, elle approcha sa main de la joue de son ami, celui-ci ferma les yeux à ce contact. Elle caressait avec délicatesse la peau chaude et légèrement hâlée de cet homme. Il se calma peu à peu grâce à se geste.

\- Lucy…soupira-t'il.

Lorsqu'il prononça son prénom ainsi, elle cru que son cœur allait sortir d'un coup de sa cage thoracique. Elle cessa sa caresse posant sa main sur le cœur au battement effréné du jeune homme. Ce dernier approchait son visage de celui de la belle lentement, cherchant à ne pas l'effrayer à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux attendant à son tour de savourer le contact de son amour quand…

\- Regulus impacto !

Natsu fut projeté contre un mur, Lucy ouvrit les yeux découvrant Loki qui avait ouvert sa porte.

\- Loki ? S'étonna-t'elle.

\- T'en fait pas Lucy, je ne le laisserai te toucher, affirma-t'il.

Lucy n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce fut car le dragon slayer de feu allait se jeter sur l'esprit du lion, quand un maillet géant l'écrasa au sol.

\- Eh bien ! Je savais que ce serait un bon investissement, déclara Erza qui venait d'arriver avec Grey et Happy.

Natsu était inconscient au sol. Lucy ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle revoyait le les yeux de Natsu et repensait à la phrase de Mirajane. Avant que Loki intervînt, elle l'aurait laissé… Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

\- Désolés Lucy ! Il nous a échappé, il peut être rapide cet abruti, dit Grey.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais veiller sur Lucy ici, dit Loki.

\- Happy, tu t'occupes de Natsu, ordonna la mage chevalière.

\- Aye sir !

Lucy ne dit rien, elle observait l'exceed bleu soulever le jeune homme au cheveux rose. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer, alors elle…

\- Attendez ! Cria-t'elle.

Les membres de son équipe et son esprit stellaire la regardèrent interrogateurs. Elle sentait le poids de leurs regards, elle n'avait pas envie d'être jugée, mais…

\- J-Je ne veux…Je voudrais…enfin qu'il reste…Laissez-le ici, finit-elle par dire rapidement en baissant la tête et en devenant aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

\- Hein ? Fit l'assemblée dubitative.

\- Je vous en prie, ne posez pas de question, ne dite rien, je veux juste…Elle déglutit, les mots étaient tellement difficiles à trouver, devoir se justifier pour cela…

Erza approcha de Lucy et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Lucy, mais tu es sûre de toi ?

La mage aux clés hocha de la tête pour confirmer sa décision, bien qu'en réalité elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle faisait. Erza fit un signe de la tête à Happy qui déposa son partenaire sur le lit en riant par moquerie.

\- brrrrrbbrr, Lucy est une perverse…rigola l'exceed.

\- Tais-toi sale matou ! râla la blonde.

Les trois amis partirent saluant leur ami. Loki était encore là, il fixait Lucy.

\- Lucy…

\- J'ai fait mon choix Loki, interrompit-elle.

Il lui sourit doucement.

\- D'accord Lucy, dit-il, je vais te laisser.

Il disparut, la belle blonde s'approcha de son lit un peu hésitante, elle s'assit à côté du dragon slayer. Elle le caressa à nouveau, il avait l'air paisible ainsi. Puis elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. De nombreuses questions stupides lui parvinrent à l'esprit. _Est-ce que je dois m'habiller ou être nue ? J'ai pas envie qu'il déchire un sous-vêtement au prix où ils sont. Peut-être devrais-je demander un livre à Lévy sur…sur le sexe ? Idiote, Lévy doit être plutôt occupé en ce moment. Et lui, cet idiot, il sait au moins comment on…_ Elle souffla. _Dans quelle galère, je me suis mise encore ?_

-Besoins de vêtement particulier, princesse ? Demanda une voix féminine.

La mage aux constellations tourna la tête vers la personne lui ayant adressée la parole. Virgo, plantée à côté d'elle, présentait des sous-vêtements sexy en dentelles rouges.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit la blonde.

\- j'ai appris vos projet et je me disais que vous auriez besoin d'un ensemble pour votre activité, princesse.

 _Je vous jure ces esprit._

Non merci, Virgo, tu peux partir.

Êtes-vous sûre ? Sinon j'ai un ensemble avec talon aiguilles, cravache…

Stop ! Hurla Lucy rouge de honte. Elle souffla. Écoute, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez tranquille pendant quinze jours, ça fait à peine dix minutes pour vous. J'en ai vraiment besoin, s'il vous plait.

Très bien, princesse, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, puis elle disparut.

 _Ils pouvaient être envahissant parfois._ Natsu s'agita un peu, elle le regarda à nouveau, il rêvait…

\- Lucy, murmura-t'il.

Elle fit un sourire tendre en le voyant rêvé d'elle.

\- Gajeel ! Appela-t'il.

\- Hein !? fit Lucy en écarquillant les yeux. J'y crois pas, il rêve de Gajeel, cet idiot ?

En réalité, Natsu se remémorait une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son homologue de fer, trois jours auparavant. Il cherchait Gajeel, depuis des heures, il n'était ni à la guilde, ni dans son appartement. Puis il trouva sa trace olfactive qui le mena au parc. Près d'une rivière, il retrouva le dragon slayer de fer essayant de faire une sieste avant qu'il sentît la présence de l'autre mage.

\- J'fais la sieste la salamandre, après on se battra, pour l'instant laisse-moi pioncer, dit-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'est pas pour ça que je te cherche, faut…faut que j'te parle, dit la rose un peu hésitant.

Le comportement du mage de feu surprit le ténébreux qui ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il découvrit un homme quelque peu inquiet. Natsu s'assit sur le sol à proximité et fixa la rivière.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Gajeel curieux.

\- Le même problème que toi, dit-il.

\- Tsss…fit le brun en contemplant le ciel. J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu le sens ça vient, j'ai l'impression que j'arriverais pas à me contrôler, s'inquiéta le rose.

\- T'as peur de sauter sur la bunnygirl, gihi, se moqua Gajeel en affichant un sourire en coin.

\- Te marre pas, toi t'as pensé à Lévy ! rétorqua Natsu.

Le brun perdit son sourire et se crispa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cette crevette est…

\- J't'ai dit arrête tes conneries ! Ordonna le dragon slayer de feu.

\- Hm…

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Tsss…même pas en rêve, dit le mage de fer dédaigneux.

\- Et quand tu vas lui sauter dessus, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- J'me contrôlerais…, affirma le brun avec une pointe d'hésitation.

\- Et si tu n'y arrives pas ? Demanda le rose dubitatif.

\- Tu me traites de faible la salamandre ! Aboya le dragon slayer de fer sur la défensive.

\- Bon, tout façon c'est pas mon problème, j'voudrais te poser des questions sur…Il déglutit un peu honteux. Sur comment on fait avec une fille ?

\- Quoi !? S'étonna l'autre dragon, t'as jamais… ?

\- Te fous pas de moi !? Interrompit le rose énervé par la réaction de l'autre homme. Et non, j'ai jamais couché avec une fille, j'ai lu des pornos, des trucs dans le genre, mais Erza, une fois, m'a vu faire, et elle m'a dit que c'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait se conduire avec une vraie femme… Il était rouge en avouant cela.

Le dragon slayer de fer réfléchit un instant à la requête pour le moins étrange de l'autre mage.

\- J'me fous pas toi. Allé ! Pour être quitte, j'vais dire un truc. Ouais c'est effectivement Lévy, et ça me fout la trouille, parce que au moment où je vais lui sauter dessus où si je lui dis, elle va à nouveau avoir peur de moi. Et j'ai pas envie de voir de la peur dans ses yeux, j'crois que ça me f'rait trop mal.

\- J'y crois pas, toi ? Tu veux que quelqu'un n'ai pas peur de toi ? S'étonna la dragon de feu.

\- Pas quelqu'un…Lévy, rectifia le brun en soupirant. C'est pour ça que j'arrive pas à lui en parler.

\- Je vois… Dit le rose pensif.

\- Pour ton problème, pourquoi tu demande à moi ? T'as le roi lion, il se fais une gonzesse par nuit, ou t'as l'éclaire, il fait hurler la démone au point de faire trembler toute le ville la dernière fois, ou Alzack…Chai pas moi ?

\- Ouais, mais y a que toi qui peux comprendre ce qui m'arrive, justifia Natsu.

\- Ton dragon, il t'en a pas parler de cette période ?

\- Si, mais j'm'en souviens pas…

\- J'te jure la salamandre ! souffla le ténébreux.

\- Oh ! Tu sais bien que les nanas, c'était une notion un peu vague avec l'éducation qu'on a eue… Quand il m'avais parlé de ce trucs, j'croyais que ça m'arriverais jamais… Puis on parlait que des effets sur nous…Pas de comment on fait plaisir à une femme ?

\- Pas faux… concéda le ténébreux.

\- Alors tu m'aides ? S'enquit Natsu.

\- J'vais t'aider, mais on se touche pas la salamandre, ok ?

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il sentit une douce odeur de framboise près de lui ainsi qu'une main posée sur son torse, il caressa cette main si fine et douce. Allongé sur le dos, il tourna la tête sur sa droite et découvrit de grands yeux chocolat le regardant tendrement avec amour. Elle était nue contre lui. Il enleva une longue mèche de cheveux blonds, qui cachait une partie de son visage s'égarant du bout des doigts sur sa peau laiteuse, d'une main. Puis il s'approcha, mais la jeune femme l'arrêta en aplatissant fermement sa main entre les deux pectoraux du dragon.

\- Sois doux ! Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je peux me contrôler Luce, promit-il.

Puis il continua d'avancer, il frotta sa joue contre celle de la belle. Qu'elle adorait ce geste ! Cette tendresse, il la consolait tellement. Elle lui rendit immédiatement en fermant les yeux. Puis, doucement, ils mirent fins à cet échange en rapprochant leur lèvre, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent pour enfin se sceller. Les lèvres de la jeune femme avait un goût de fruit rouges. Elle, elle savourait la saveur épicée du jeune homme. Il était tellement chaud, plus que d'habitude à tel point que la jeune femme se demandait si elle n'allait pas brûler à force d'être collée contre lui. Au bout d'un certain moment, il tenta d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme, plaquant le corps de celle-ci plus contre lui avec un bras et caressant une joue duveteuse de la belle. Celle-ci accepta intruse et l'accueillit avec sa langue, elle mit ses mains dans les cheveux de son homme. Pris dans ce premier baiser, il se trouva au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentait le sexe du dragon slayer en érection, une pointe de crainte lui reprit. Il déposa des baisers dans le cou de la belle, celle-ci soupira de plaisir. Elle caressa le dos du dragon, tandis qu'il prit un sein et pinça le mamelon.

\- Natsu…gémit la jeune femme.

Il continua goûtant à sa peau, soudain il la mordit.

\- Eh ! Râla-t'elle, en l'écartant.

Elle gifla le dragon slayer.

\- Ça ne va pas, non ! Hurla-t'elle.

\- Mais désolée Luce, je…je devais le faire, dit-il suppliant.

\- Pourquoi ? Grogna-t'elle.

\- Je sais pas, j'en avais envie… répondit le mage de feu suppliant.

\- Mais tu n'es qu'un…Alors que Lucy allait hurler encore plus sur lui, elle remarqua une marque de crocs apparaître dans le cou du jeune homme.

Elle toucha la marque. Elle en déduisit que cela devait faire partie de l'accouplement des dragon slayers.

\- Luce, chui…

Elle ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase car elle l'embrassa afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris. Il malaxa son sein, tandis que la jeune femme ondulait contre lui, se frottant à lui. Le jeune homme commença à déposer des baisers, puis il lécha le bout de chaire rose et le mordilla. Son voisin ne restait pas en reste, puisqu'il le pelotait et caressa le bout avec son pouce. La jeune femme gémissait, s'excitant de plus en plus. Elle caressait sensuellement le jeune homme et essayait d'enlever son vêtement avec ses pieds. Ce dernier s'arrêta pour retirer ses vêtements se redressant. Il en profita pour contempler le corps plantureux de la mage, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa peau, il semblait réfléchir. Il humecta deux doigts avec sa bouche et massa le clitoris de la belle. Son geste, d'abord hésitant, en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme, devint plus entreprenant. Il jouait avec l'intimité de la mage stellaire. Elle gémissait et soupirait, elle sentait le bas de son ventre s'enflammer. Elle avait tellement chaud. Elle cria lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en elle, il fit de léger va et vient, puis il mit un deuxième. Elle se cambra et joua du bassin pour amplifier les gestes de son amant.

Elle était humide, pleine d'excitation et désireuse. Il mit donc fin à son exploration de l'intimité de la blonde. Il ne tenait plus. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. Lucy était quelque peu tendue. Elle regarda son homme et mit doucement sa main sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime Lucy, dit-il plein de désire.

Elle sourit le cœur gonflé d'amour.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle la larme à l'œil, elle était tellement heureuse.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les roses de sa belle et pénétra en elle. Sous l'effet de la douleur, elle couina et mordit la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Natsu l'essuya tendrement avec son pouce.

\- Ça va Lucy ? S'inquiéta-t'il.

Elle hocha la tête pour ne pas inquiéter son amant, elle savait qu'elle aurait mal.

\- Attends un peu, d'accord ? murmura-t'elle avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il cala sa tête contre le cou de la jeune femme en signe d'accord. Avec plein de douceur, il déposa ses lèvres sur la marque qu'il lui avait faite la léchant comme une maman chat lècherait son petit pour le réconforter. Puis il parcourut avec un léger frottement un bras de la belle avec sa main et la plaça dans celle de la mage aux clés. Elle la serra immédiatement et se mit à onduler du bassin sous lui, l'autorisant à commencer les va et vient. Il attrapa l'autre main et se bougea, Lucy grimaçait à cause de la douleur. Cette douleur paraissait peu à peu. Son bas-ventre s'enflammait à nouveau, elle bougea du bassin afin d'approfondir les mouvements. Elle émit des soupirs de plaisir.

\- Plus vite, Natsu, souffla-t'elle entre deux gémissement.

Il obéit accélérant les va et vient. Il prit avec une main la hanche de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il empoigna un sein pour le lécher et le mettre son mamelon en bouche. Lucy empoigna les fesses du rose, l'incitant à aller plus profondément. Elle criait de plaisir, appelant son amant.

Ce dernier se redressa pour amplifier ses coups de rein. Lucy se sentait submergée par la jouissance. Elle hurla sous l'effet de son orgasme, au même moment où son amant se déversa en elle dans un râle de satisfaction. Ses muscles se crispèrent un instant, puis il tomba sur la belle, utilisant sa poitrine comme coussin. Ils étaient en sueur et essoufflés. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobile, un instant, reprenant leur souffle. Puis Lucy partit prendre une douche obligeant son amant à en faire autant.

* * *

Quatrième jour de vie commune, Lévy avait fait parvenir une lettre à son amie, lui permettant de comprendre quelques points dont Natsu avait été incapable d'éclairer. _Celui-là, il a la mémoire comme une passoire. Heureusement, Gajeel n'est pas comme lui, enfin il est sadique, il refuse de dire à Lévy les autres effets de la marque._ Elle en conclua que le dragon slayer de feu prenait l'appartement de la constellationniste pour son nid. _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_

La vie commune était plutôt…houleuse. Natsu était certes une fée, mais pas du logis. C'était la croix et la bannière pour l'obliger à faire la vaisselle. De plus les assauts d'ordre sexuel étaient de plus en plus fréquents interrompant la jeune femme dans toutes ses tâches. Elle n'écrivait plus à sa mère. _Pour lui dire quoi ? Non…Il vaut mieux pas que je lui écrive._ Elle portait une robe légère rose, la chaleur de l'appartement devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, elle rêvait d'une bonne glace bien fraîche. Elle avait abandonné tout sous-vêtement car, la dernière fois, son cher et tendre les avait mis en pièce, _hors de question qu'il détruise toute ma lingerie fine._ Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le coin cuisine pour préparer à manger, elle sentit des caresses sur son postérieur et quelque chose d'humide dans son cou.

\- Natsu, encore ? Dit-elle.

\- Je n'y peux rien Luce, lui murmura-t'il entre deux baisers dans le cou.

La jeune femme se retourna et l'embrassa. Il la souleva par les cuisses pour la mettre sur la table, puis il mit sa tête entre ses jambes pour la savourer en guise de préliminaire à leur activité préférée…

* * *

Septième jour, la chaleur émanent de l'appartement avait provoqué beaucoup de plainte de la part de la propriétaire qui fut reconduite par un dragon slayer de feu pas vraiment en état pour la diplomatie. La loueuse partit donc en vacance chez sa sœur, d'ailleurs les autres locataires décidèrent aussi de déserter les lieux. En ce jour, la chaleur ne gênait plus Lucy. En réalité, son corps était certainement plus chaud que l'atmosphère. Cette sensation était incroyable, c'était comme si le feu provenait de son corps. Elle ne pensait qu'à satisfaire sa libido. Au-dessus de son homme, dans le lit, elle effectuait de grandes vagues avec son bassin, hurlant de plaisir à chaque coup. La sueur emmenant de leur corps lui était égal, elle comptait garder celui qu'elle aimait en elle temps qu'elle ne serait pas rassasiée…

* * *

En ce matin du douzième jour, Lucy était songeuse blottie contre son dragon. Tous les deux allongés sur le matelas, vue que l'armature du lit n'avait pas survécu à leurs ébats, et nus, elle lui caressait le torse. Elle le contemplait les yeux emplis d'amour, et le cœur plein de bonheur, il dormait encore. Qu'elle le trouvait beau ! Elle se posait des questions sur leur avenir. Allaient-ils vivre ensemble, après avoir passé tout ce temps ensemble et surtout après s'être liés ? Elle réfléchissait aux avantages et aux inconvénients de vivre ensemble. _Pas besoin de chaudière, risque d'agacement, avoir ce sourire que j'aime tant près de moi, être avec quelqu'un sur qui je peux toujours compter…_ Mais s'ils envisageaient de vivre ensemble, où ? Elle observa son appartement qui était un véritable chantier et ce n'était pas réellement un endroit pour vivre à deux. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle sentit son homme lui caresser tendrement l'épaule.

\- Dis Luce, je réfléchissais ? Dit le dragon slayer.

\- Tu ne dormais pas ? S'étonna-t'elle.

\- Non, quand je réfléchis beaucoup j'ai besoin de fermer les yeux, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Je vois, souffla-t'elle, _il est vraiment pas croyable._

\- Je me demandais, après la période, tu- tu viendrais vivre avec Happy et moi ? demanda-t'il un peu embarrassé.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette question. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne furent plus en symbiose, c'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- On peut aménager la maison et ajouter une pièce ou deux, argumenta-t'il.

\- Il est vrai qu'avec le nombre de fois que nous avons aider à reconstruire la guilde, on peu ajouter quelques pièces…

\- Ouais, puis une salle de bain plus grande, parce que t'aime les grandes salles de bain…

\- Il faudra un lit, ajouta-t'elle, en souriant.

\- Ouais, et des placards…

Puis Natsu se mit à réfléchir, un ange passa, tandis que Lucy fixait le jeune homme le temps qu'il…

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu veux bien ? ! Réalisa-t'il.

 _Il lui en a fallu du temps._ Elle élargit son sourire et hocha de la tête.

\- Yosh ! Génial ! Dit-il tout enjoué avant d'embrasser fougueusement sa compagne.

Une fois séparés, la belle se leva sous le regard heureux du mage de feu.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda-t'il.

\- Me doucher et tu viens avec moi, dit-elle sur un ton coquin en lui tenant la main.

Depuis qu'il vivait avec elle, les douches étaient devenus une des activités préférées du rose…


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour,

Suite et fin de cette fic...

Merci de m'avoir suivit et pour les reviews...

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira...

* * *

La période des quinze jours était arrivée à son terme. Le cœur lourd, la belle mage des mots avait préparé son sac afin de pouvoir retrouver sa chambre à Fairy Hill. Vêtue d'un haut léger vert bouteille se nouant par une ficelle à la nuque, d'une jupe porte feuille crème et la frange de sa chevelure azur maintenue par un ruban blanc, elle vérifiait minutieusement qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans le séjour, une dernière fois. Puis, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine, elle regarda l'appartement dans lequel elle avait vécu durant ces quinze jours. Elle ressentait une certaine amertume à quitter cet endroit, elle l'aimait bien…Mais le véritable objet de cette affliction était assis au bord du canapé. Vêtu de son pantalon en toile beige, les muscles de son torse moulé par un débardeur brun avec un col à clou, les pieds au sol à plat dans ses éternelles bottes cloutées, ses cheveux ébènes retenus par un bandeau frontal blanc à rayures rouges, il ne quittait pas la jeune femme de ses yeux grenat. Il restait immobile, les coudes posés sur les cuisses. Il avait repris son visage sévère, arborant une expression impassible. La bleutée éprouvait une certaine rancœur face à cette attitude distante et froide, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Cet air n'était autre que sa carapace, celle d'un enfant qui fut abandonné puis rejeté, il se protégeait ainsi et elle le comprenait parfaitement. Le rapport que le dragon slayer de fer entretenait avec les autres était complexe, pendant longtemps il fut seul et il était raisonnablement impossible de changer cela en un claquement de doigt. Une fois son taux d'hormone revenu à la normale, cette réalité revint très vite au jeune couple. Alors le jeune femme préféra partir, laissant respirer son homme, prenant en compte ses besoins, mais surtout ses craintes. Elle ne lui dirait jamais, mais elle savait que les liens l'effrayaient quelque peu, elle voulait lui donner du temps. _Quoi de plus normal ?_ Puis ils avaient des personnalités distinctes et appréciaient leur indépendance. Lévy réussit à obtenir l'autorisation de son dragon de partir une journée en mission avec Jett et Droy, malgré la forte réticence de celui-ci. Gajeel quant à lui devait partir en mission avec Lily, rien que tout les deux, il éprouvait une grande satisfaction de retrouver son partenaire. Mais il était possible de déceler dans son regard une pointe de tristesse… La belle s'avança auprès de son homme, il l'accueillit en se redressant légèrement et en posant délicatement, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas l'abîmer, ses mains aux mitaines cloutées sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il passa ses pouces sous le haut vert et caressa la peau de porcelaine de sa compagne, saisissant ainsi une occasion de la toucher encore. Lévy approcha sa joue duveteuse de celle de son bien-aimé, la caressant, celui-ci répondit volontiers les yeux clos avec un léger sourire. La mage des mots adorait ce geste de tendresse, elle avait conscience que cette acte était un de ses privilèges à elle, elle le savourait donc d'autant plus. Très vite ces caresse délicates devinrent une franche étreinte de la part du jeune homme, qui enlaça la belle de ces bras puissants et la plaqua contre lui. Posant sa tête dans le cou de la bleutée, il s'enivrant à nouveau de son odeur. La jeune femme frémit sous le souffle du dragon et caressa la chevelure indomptée de son homme. Il l'enfermait dans ses bras, comme pour dire « reste », mais la belle savait que le moment n'était pas encore venu.

\- Il faudra peut-être que l'on parle à ton retour, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle eut pour réponse un baiser tendre sur la marque de son cou.

\- Tu rentres quand ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Dans trois jours, répondit-il simplement.

\- Alors on se revoit dans trois jours, murmura-t'elle sur un ton bienveillant.

Le ténébreux écarta sa tête afin d'admirer le doux visage orné d'un sourire scintillant de sa belle. Il ancra ses yeux dans ses grandes orbes couleur noisette et effleura doucement ses lèvres contre celles de sa bleutée, cherchant à l'attirer à lui. La belle agrippa le col du t-shirt de son homme entre les mains et attrapa ses lèvres ne perdant pas une seconde de plus. Au fond, il aimait qu'elle prît ce genre d'initiative. Elle embrassa son dragon avec passion et il y répondit avec tout autant de fougue, les gémissements qu'ils émettaient ne laissaient aucun doute sur le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient à être ainsi scellés. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Lily, portant son épée et un petit sac au dos, attendait son partenaire près de la porte, un peu gênée d'avoir dérangé le couple.

\- Non pas que je tienne à vous déranger dans un tel moment, mais nous avons un train à prendre, informa-t'il le regard fuyant.

Ils libérèrent chacun l'autre de leur étreinte, non pas sans mal. Lévy alla mettre ses espadrilles rouges, tandis que le brun se leva pour prendre son baluchon. Il ouvrit la porte de sortit la tenant la bras tendu pour ne pas qu'elle se refermât, laissant passer Lily dessous, puis la linguiste avec son sac. En voyant qu'elle passait sans même se baisser, il lâcha un léger rire moqueur.

\- Pfff…Crétin, dit-t'elle en gardant le dos droit tout en affichant un air digne.

* * *

Maintenant deux jours que son dragon slayer fut parti en mission, la première nuit seule fut un véritable calvaire pour la bleutée, son cœur pleurait tout comme le ciel. Elle s'était senti mal à l'aise, elle avait eu froid, elle se sentait vide… Le temps était tellement en accord sa déprime depuis ce jour qu'elle en avait fini par se demander si elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs de Juvia. Elle était certes parti en mission une journée avec ses amis, mais le chagrin, cette sensation de manque était trop forte, rien que le voir lui aurait suffi. C'était donc le cœur empli de tristesse qu'elle monta dans sa chambre de Fairy Hill. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'amuser comme avant avec les filles, ce lien dragonnien était quelque peu contraignant, tout lui paressait d'une telle fadeur. Mais le plus dur fut d'apprendre que Lucy aménageait chez Natsu, elle était heureuse pour son amie à n'en pas douter, mais une pointe de jalousie accompagnait tout de même cette joie. Elle se jeta sur son lit, lâchant un long soupire affligé. _Encore un jour…_ Il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent d'un potentiel déménagement futur…Bien sûr, elle prenait tout à fait en compte le fait qu'elle allait s'habituer à cet effet néfaste de la marque…Mais tout de même, ils étaient liés à présent… Elle se leva difficilement et se traîna dans sa salle de bain. Une fois lavée et essuyée, elle enfila une chemise de nuit orange. Elle pensa qu'elle avait été idiote de ne pas voler à son homme son t-shirt noir qu'elle aimait tant… Elle se mit dans son lit un ouvrage à la main et entama sa lecture berçante quotidienne… Au bout d'une cinquantaine de pages, les bras de Morphée l'appelaient doucement, elle posa donc son livre, éteignit la lumière et chercha à s'endormir en position fœtale. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans le monde des songes, elle ne pensait qu'à être le lendemain au plus vite…Puis, alors qu'elle avait les yeux clos, elle sentit un frottement râpeux lui caresser tendrement la joue, suivit d'un contact humide. Elle sourit sans ouvrir ses paupières, elle savait parfaitement qui était à l'origine de ce geste. Elle l'entendit retirer ses vêtements, fut secouée par le matelas accueillant un nouvel arrivant derrière elle. Et un bras puissant, avec des clous en guise de piercings se plaça autour de la fine taille de la jeune femme. Elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de se retourner et de se blottir contre lui. Il sentait le chien mouillé, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument, elle se collait à lui, le cœur battant de joie. Maintenant, elle pouvait s'endormir sereinement…

Le lendemain, la belle mage des mots se réveilla seule dans son lit… _Seule ?!_ L'angoisse commençait à s'emparer d'elle, elle se redressa brusquement le cœur tambourinant… Elle se calma au moment où elle vit son dragon devant une de ses bibliothèques, simplement en boxer, il semblait inspecter le meuble… Puis il tourna la tête en direction de la mage à la chevelure azur vagabonde, elle afficha son plus beau sourire. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur par cette vision. Il retourna sur le lit et embrassa sa partenaire s'allongeant et l'étreignant contre lui. Elle était sur lui dorénavant, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres.

\- Tu es rentré plus tôt, remarqua-t'elle enjouée.

\- Ouais, la mission était pas compliquée, dit-il en caressant le visage de la belle. Et les deux guignols, ils t'ont pas fait chier ?

 _Attention terrain dangereux_ , se dit la belle.

\- Eh bien déjà ce ne sont pas des guignols, mais mes amis, dit-elle.

\- Ouais, si tu veux, concéda-t'il en grognant.

\- Puis Droy a essayé de m'embrasser, annonça-t'elle.

Elle sentait son homme se crisper.

\- Putain, je vais le buter ! Ragea-t'il.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Jett l'en a empêché. Le brun se détendait. Il m'a serré fort et avec amour, m'annonçant qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait m'embrasser.

Là, le ténébreux vit rouge, il chercha à sortir du lit, tandis que la bleutée riait à gorge déployée.

\- Putain, ça te fait rire crevette ! Ragea-t'il. J'vais les buter tes potes !

Elle essuya ses larmes, et se calma.

\- Mais non, il ne c'est rien passé, la mission consistait juste à traduire un parchemin, je l'ai fait et on est parti, dit-elle.

\- P'tain crevette, tu fais chier ! maugréa le dragon slayer en s'allongeant sur le ventre en signe de bouderie.

La bleutée s'allongea à son tour sur le dos du brun et déposa des baisers dans son cou musculeux, il frémissait à chaque contact.

Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t'elle sur un ton triste.

Le cœur du brun se serra en entendant ses mots dits d'une telle façon. Il se retourna et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de la belle. Il balada ses mains sous la chemise de nuit, caressant ce joli corps frêle, la belle caressait le torse robuste de son homme amoureusement. Puis, le brun retira le vêtement de sa compagne et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Il mit fin au baiser afin de déposer ses lèvres sur un des mamelons qu'il chérissait tant, puis il descendit sur le ventre de la jolie mage. Soudain, il arrêta sa course, il renifla avec sérieux le bas-ventre de la jeune femme affichant une moue pour le moins étrange. Lévy le regarda intriguée.

\- Je sens mauvais ? Demanda-t'elle un peu vexée par l'attitude de Gajeel.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit une odeur pour le moins effrayante en l'occurrence. Erza arrivait. Le brun se leva et s'habilla en vitesse.

\- Gajeel, il faut que l'on parle, dit Lévy avant qu'il parte.

\- Ecoute crevette, là, tout de suite, j'ai prévu de faire une mission bien payée de quinze jours, on verra plus tard.

\- Quoi ?! Hurla la linguiste, ce qui alerta la mage chevalière et fit transformé son homme en ombre.

\- Lévy, ça va ? S'inquiéta Erza de l'autre côté de la porte.

 _Pas vraiment_ , se disait la petite mage amère…

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Gajeel et Lily furent partis pour leur nouvelle mission. Ils étaient rentrés depuis une semaine déjà, mais la relation entre Lévy et le dragon slayer n'était pas au beau fixe. Déjà, il y avait eu le coup de la mission. Puis il y avait l'attitude du mage de fer qui avait mis de la distance entre eux, interdisant à Lévy de revenir dans son appartement. Au stade où en était la bleutée, elle n'était plus chagrinée, mais furieuse. Assise à une table de la guilde, devant un ancien manuscrit, elle fulminait, ses jambes tremblaient frénétiquement presque convulsivement, elle essayait de se concentrait mais cela était vain. _Stupide dragon !_ L'angoisse était tellement forte qu'elle en vomissait chaque matin, elle se réconfortait en se disant que la marque était toujours là…Mais cela commençait à ne plus suffire. Tout en grignotant, elle continuait à tenter sa traduction.

-Lévy-chan ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda une voix féminine.

La bleutée leva le nez de son ouvrage et retira ses lunettes du vent pour voir que Lucy et Wendy étaient face à elle.

\- Je…Je suis juste en colère, dit-elle embarrassée d'avoir inquiété ses amies.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? demanda doucement la mage céleste.

Lévy examina un instant ses amies et parcourut la salle du regard. Elle remarqua que tous les mages la fixaient effarés. Leur comportement intriguait au plus haut point la bleutée et la gênait tout autant. Lucy et Wendy s'assirent face à elle.

\- Mira, un liquide de feu, s'il te plait, demanda la blonde.

\- Depuis quand tu consommes du feu Lu-chan ? S'étonna la linguiste.

\- Depuis que j'ai la même chose que toi, répondit la mage aux clés avec un regard significatif dont le sens échappa totalement à la bleutée.

Elle restait pantoise devant ses amies, ne comprenant absolument rien. Puis Mirajane arriva à leur table, déposa une boisson de feu pour Lucy et une assiette de boulons devant la mages des mots. Lévy fut intriguée par l'acte de la barwoman.

\- Cela t'évitera de manger les couverts de la guilde, dit l'albinos de sa voix douce.

Lévy regarda ce qu'il y avait près de sa main droite, ce qu'elle grignotait depuis un certain moment déjà. Elle vit un bout métallique qui fut jadis la fourchette de la jeune femme, le couteau quant à lui, avait totalement disparu. Elle déglutit.

\- C'est moi qui…Qui…

\- Qui les a mangés, oui, confirma Lucy.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, _comment…_

\- Comment est-ce possible ? S'inquiéta-t'elle.

\- Je dirais que tu es enceinte d'un dragon slayer Lévy-chan, dit doucement Wendy sur un ton rassurant.

\- Je…Je suis…

Elle ne pût finir sa phrase car la bleutée, submergée par le trop plein d'émotions, s'évanouit à ce moment...

* * *

Lorsque Lévy reprit connaissance, elle était dans un lit, mais pas celui de l'infirmerie, elle reconnut cette chambre…la chambre de Gajeel. Elle se redressa, elle remarqua qu'il y avait eut des changements, une cloison cachait l'escalier et il fallait emprunter une porte pour sortir de la chambre. Il avait fait des travaux se dit la bleutée. Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer, Gajeel vint avec un plateau portant une tasse de thé et une petite brioche. Il le posa sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à côté de la mage.

\- Tiens, faut que tu reprennes des forces crevette, dit-il en lui tendant la brioche.

Elle la prit sans le remercier ne daignant pas le regarder, elle lui en voulait clairement. Même Gajeel Redfox pouvait le constater. Elle prit une bouchée.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda-t'elle froidement.

\- Quand je suis arrivé à la guilde, on m'a dit ce qui t'étais arrivée, alors je me suis dit que tu serais mieux dans un coin tranquille, expliqua-t'il.

\- Je croyais que je n'avais plus le droit de venir chez toi, dit-elle avant de se lever.

-Je vois, tu me fais la gueule, constata-t'il. Où tu vas ? Demanda-t'il en voyant la mage partir.

\- Je m'en vais, je ne tiens pas à rester dans un endroit où je ne suis pas la bienvenue, marmonna-t'elle.

Il se leva à son tour et prit le poignet de la jeune femme.

\- Lâche-moi stupide Gajeel ! Grogna-t'elle.

\- Pour la mission, j'avais besoin de tune pour faire un truc.

\- Quoi ?! Ton studio de musique ! Ragea-t'elle. Moi ce que je voulais c'est vivre avec toi, et maintenant, avec ton histoire d'accouplement, je suis enceinte !

Il l'emmena auprès de la nouvelle porte, l'ouvrit, il se retrouvèrent sur un palier donnant sur les escaliers et une autre porte. Cette autre porte devait forcément s'ouvrir sur l'appartement adjacent.

\- Ouvre, dit-il.

Lévy s'exécuta et découvrit une autre chambre plus petite, pas encore finie, il y avait quelques meubles. Mais le meuble qui attira l'attention de la belle fut le berceau en osier au centre de la pièce. Il était décoré d'un tissu soyeux jaune orange, la couleur préférée de Lévy.

-J'pouvais pas le faire en acier, il l'aurait bouffé, expliqua le brun en voyant la jeune femme caresser le meuble.

La jeune femme ne pouvait décrire l'émotion qui s'emparait d'elle en voyant cette chambre d'enfant. Elle sentit ses larmes venir.

\- Stupide dragon ! Cria-t'elle avant de le l'enlacer.

Il répondit en l'étreignant à son tour.

\- Alors, tu le savais ? Dit-elle.

\- J'l'ai senti l'autre jour.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? reprocha-t'elle.

\- Gihi, Crevette, ta réaction était trop drôle t'es tombée dans les pommes !

Elle grogna et le tapa de ses petits poings.

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise, puis c'est dans la coutume dragon que le mâle prépare ces trucs, dit-il. Mais j'ai b'soin de toi pour finir.

\- Alors on va vivre ensemble ? Demanda-t'elle.

\- C'est quoi c'te question idiote, dit-il.

 _Bien sûr qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble_ , la bleutée se sentait tellement soulagée et heureuse.

\- D'ailleurs, faut que j'te montre autre chose.

Elle le regarda, interrogative, il affichait son fameux sourire en coin. Il lui prit la main, puis il descendirent les escaliers. Là, il y avait une autre porte donnant sur la partie inférieure du petit appartement. Le brun incita sa compagne à l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque, les livres n'y étaient pas encore certes, mais les rayonnages étaient bien présents ainsi qu'un bureau et un canapé orange.

\- Devrait y avoir assez de place pour tous tes bouquins et un peu plus.

La bleutée ne dit rien, toutes ces émotions la rendaient totalement muette.

\- Crevette ça va ? S'inquiéta le brun.

La jeune fille se retourna pour regarder son homme, que pouvait-elle dire ? Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche alors elle se jeta dans les bras du ténébreux qui la réceptionna en la soulevant. Front contre front, elle caressa avec délicatesse le visage du brun, elle l'embrassa avec gourmandise. Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, la jeune femme approcha la bouche du creux de l'oreille du dragon…

\- Gajeel…J'ai une terrible envie que tu me fasses l'amour…susurra-t'elle avec une voix pleine de luxure…

* * *

Des avis...

Bon et bien, à l'année prochaine pour Ah! Le printemps! 2 avec Sting et Rogue...

Puis à l'année suivante pour Ah ! Le printemps ! 3  Avec Wendy (une dragonne en période de reproduction, voilà qui pourrait être marrant)

Bref...Merci encore d'avoir apprécié cette fic (bande de pervers ;))

Non, heureusement que vous êtes là pour me donner envie d'écrire...

Bisous à tous !


End file.
